Unknown Bonds Continued
by tivaplease
Summary: So this is basically how seasons 4 & 5 would look to Emma and Hooks time traveling daughter, Britney. with young Emma going on some adventures with Britney too. SORRY 2 & 3 are the same chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Bonds Continued (Part 2)**

Note: if combined with 1st story then ignore chapters 14-15 would be later in time

 **Chapter 1: Return**

It had only been a few weeks since Britney left the orphanage but she was back again. Annie wondered what Britney was doing at Sunshine so she called the "new parents" but they didn't seem to even remember meeting the young girl. This surprised Annie but she let it go figuring that maybe they just changed their mind about having Britney so the returned her to the orphanage. Britney looked fine and didn't appear to be hurt or care in the least she just asked, "Where's Emma…ma?" Saddened Annie told her, "Britney why don't you go upstairs to bed. It is getting late." Because she didn't know what to tell the poor girl. Annie knew Emma cared about the young girl and Britney had been through something that she had yet to figure out.

Upstairs Britney didn't see Emma but it was pretty dark so she just did what Annie had said and got ready for bed. Everything was still the same at Sunshine so it didn't take long. All of her stuff was right where it was when she left before. She was supposed to take it with her but told Emma to just keep it for her because she would be fine and wanted her to have it.

Morning came quickly and Britney was awakened by Christina, "Hey munchkin. What are you doing back here?" Of course Britney couldn't explain why she was there so she just shrugged and asked, "Where's Emma…ma?" Liz had wondered over and figured what the hell it's not like she won't find out so she told Britney, "Emma is gone. She took off like a week ago." Christina nudged her mumbling, "Elizabeth." Holding her feelings in Britney looked at her feet as she asked, "Is she gonna come back?" looking at her with nothing but sympathy cause she missed Emma too, Christina said, "we don't know" getting up to go Britney asked, "where did she go?" Christina repeated, "We don't know." Walking away Britney mumbled, "We should get ready for breakfast" and disappeared around the corner.

 **Chapter 2: Errors in Judgment**

Britney wanted to find Emma after she ran off but naturally this didn't go so easily and Britney ended up in Storybrooke. Fortunately she recognized her surroundings in town but she didn't know what time period she was in so she tried to quietly sneak around without being noticed. The quietest place in town was down by the harbor or so she thought. Ursula was fighting with Hook when she arrived at the dock. After Ursula threw Hook in the water, she ran up and pushed her into the water too; screaming "No" before realizing that she should hide. When Ursula didn't find anyone she left thinking maybe it was just her imagination or guilt because she couldn't blame Hook for their past.

Alone again Britney ran back to the dock to help Hook but was too late. Ariel had shoved him back up towards the pier before seeing Britney. Uncertain about the child Ariel stayed quiet but Hook thanked her. Unable to contain her dislike Ariel scoffed, "Thank you seriously. You left Eric stranded so you could keep your precious ship..." Ashamed Hook tried to defend his actions, "I am sorry about that. I am I never meant to hurt you or Ursula. Especially Emma. But I am trying to help. Thank you for saving me. I am sorry about Eric but I am sure he's fine?" but before he finished Britney cut in, "He is fine. You will be with him soon. He isn't far." Noting the child with them Hook shut up and couldn't figure out who she was, where she was from or what he was supposed to do. Something about her felt … well he didn't know entirely but before he could respond she jumped into the water with Ariel. "What do you mean? Where is he now?" "Not…just… well… its… why don't I…uh…maybe go?" Hook wanted to stop her but both of them had just gone so he returned to fixing the problem at hand.

 **Chapter 3: Dark Misfortune**

Rumplestiltskin is on his own after losing his allies. Sure everyone knew he was back in town and had sided with Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent to take down the heroes. He wanted to change his story so that he didn't end up as sad Mr. Gold; he wanted to be heroic as Rumplestiltskin with a loving family. After Hook help reunite Ursula with her father, Poseidon and they returned her singing voice, Ursula gave Hook the information he needed to help Emma and her family. Rumplestiltskin still hated Hook even though Hook had turned a cornered a corner so to speak; Hook was no longer trying to enact revenge on Rumplestiltskin because Hook was in love with Emma and building a life with her as Killian Jones, the man he was before Rumplestiltskin sliced off his hand. Shortly after they lost Ursula, Cruella had become desperate and kidnapped Henry. This had even come close to making Emma go dark. Believing her son was in peril danger Emma used her magic to shove Cruella away from her Henry, but Cruella went over the edge of the cliff plummeting to her death.

Maleficent even abandoned Rumplestiltskin and the Charmings had all but destroyed her daughter, Lily. Out of fear of the unknown potential for their daughter Emma, the Charmings were tricked into using magic to transfer Emma's potential for darkness into a "vessel" that was Lily's egg as she was being hatched before Lily in her dragon egg was transported into another realm without magic. Rumplestiltskin had told Maleficent that her daughter was alive after what happened the Charmings and what did she asked Emma to find her daughter and makes nice and friendly with the Charmings. At least Lily seemed to be upset with the Charmings about what happened to her. To Rumplestiltskin's amusement, Emma knew the truth and was upset about it.

Emma was down at the dock with Killian talking about her parents' choice and her past with Lily. All of it bothered Emma and she didn't know what to do about it. Killian said, "It's alright to be upset with your parents but don't let it consume you. They were only trying to protect you because they love you." Which Emma knew but she just could brush it off, "I know that but they could have, should have done it differently. Lily was just a baby too. And my parents are supposed to be the good guys. The heroes…" but Emma didn't get to finish because she was cut off by a young girl, "Emma…ma, heroes come in all shapes and sizes. They don't always make the best decision but they try to do what is right for them and those that they love. Heroes are human too. And they make mistakes. But everyone is supposed to learn from them and grow as individuals."

Killian smiled at the girl, Britney, remembering her vaguely from his last time on the dock with the child, "She is right. Your parents were only doing what they felt was right without all of the information. Because they loved….love you and want what is best for you. No they may not have done right by Lily but they are trying to make up for it. And that is what we should take from it. That you can rise above your mistakes, your past and learn from it because we can't change it…." But with the look he was getting he continued, "well you could but not easily and you could risk everything and everyone you care about." Turning red because she knew it was true and time travel was not a game to play, the girl nodded in agreement, "you should forgive you family. Family is important and they are who love you no matter what you do wrong."

Knowing that they were right and wanting to forgive her parents Emma started heading back towards town with Killian and the young girl that she couldn't figure out. The trio were stopped dead in their tracks when a David and Snow came running towards them with Maleficent and a dragon Lily in toe. Lily was angry and attacking her parents. When Snow fell to the ground hitting her head David tried to protect her, even Maleficent tried to stop Lily but they didn't have the best of luck. Emma with Killian by her side ran to her parents to protect them and stop Lily but Lily just blew fire at her and growled. Acknowledging the truth and forgiving her parents Emma insisted Lily stop, but it only slowed her down.

So Britney demanded Lily's attention along with everyone else within the vicinity and explained, "Lily. Stop you will hurt someone. Someone you love and care about. Anger is not the answer. Revenge may seem like a great idea now but it won't make everything better. You need to do that yourself. You need to stop. Grand… Snow and David didn't mean to hurt you. They didn't know what would happen or truly understand they consequences but they do now and they are sorry." Noting that Lily had frozen in her place and was calming down, David agreed with the sentiment and apologized for any and all harm he and Snow had caused. Snow even added that they wanted to make up for it and wanted to help her with anything they could after apologizing too. Maleficent seemed to agree that this was best and Lily turned back into human form in a puff of smoke, "ok, ok. I … wait … where's the girl." With that everyone looked for Britney but they didn't know anything about her so Killian noted that she just vanished earlier and they came to the conclusion that "the girl must have just left on her own."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4: Untruthful Chaos**

Still wanting to find Emma after she ran off Britney appeared outside of a small store. Confused Britney started to enter the store as 12 year old Emma and her friend came out with bags of groceries. Starting to greet the pair as she hugged Emma, "Emma…ma…what's..." Britney changed her mind with the looks received from Emma's friend, "Who's….Nice to…How do you...?" Before she finished Emma's friend insisted they leave and Emma grabbed her hand as the three ran away from a gentleman yelling at them to "stop". When they got away Emma's friend said, "that was close. We could have gotten caught with extra baggage." Feeling like it was pointed at her Britney mumbled, "maybe you should not have done whatever it was you're worried about getting caught for" as Emma input, "Thanks for the help but you said the cards were safe." Noting that this seemed to be pulling them away she defended, "sometimes you can have trouble but it usually works fine if you're careful. So who's your little …a shadow." Extending her hand, "My name is Britney. What's your name?" shaking it she answered, "I'm Lily."

After Britney introduced herself, Emma explained that they were in the same orphanage but Britney had found a home. Britney argued, "it was not my home. They were not and are not my parents." Amused Lily giggled, "You ran away" prompting Britney to argue "No". Knowing that they could still get in trouble and wanting to stay with Emma, Lily said, "Well, either way I know a place we can all go to lay low for a while." With that the three went to a lake house that no one was in. Everyone tried learning more about the others but nobody seemed too intent on sharing anything. But before long the man that had been following them came in and yelled at Lily. He was her father. Her adoptive father. And she had ran off. With his credit card. So he insisted on taking her home but Lily argued and tried to get away. Throwing stuff at him. Even hitting Emma. Whom her father returned to the orphanage alone since Britney had vanished before he reached her.

 **Chapter 5: Darkness**

Scared that this was dark and trouble was coming when Lily's father exposed the truth Britney disappeared from the lake house and reappeared in Storybrooke as a darkness attacked Regina. Approaching the scene in the road Britney watched as an adult Emma ran to Regina and apologized to her loved one. Even telling Killian that she loved him before plunging a dagger into the darkness and vanishing. Leaving behind only the dagger with her name "Emma Swan" engraved on the hilt. Knowing that this meant the Emma was the Dark One, Britney stood frozen in place unsure how to bring her back or make her herself again. Emma was the Savior and made of light magic not darkness.

Staying out of sight Britney watched the rest of the family figure out how to get to Emma and help her. Since Emma didn't come when they called her with the dagger, they knew she was in a different realm. Remembering the Sorcerer's Apprentice said the only one that could get rid of the darkness forever was Merlin, the Sorcerer, the family decided to find him and of course, Emma. Using magic they were able to transport themselves in granny's diner to the other realm, Camelot, using the wand left behind by the apprentice. So steeling away Britney hid in granny's diner as Killian, Henry, Regina, her pregnant sister Zelena, Robin Hood, his son Roland, Snow White, Prince David Charming, their son Prince Neal, Granny, and all seven dwarfs: Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Dopey transported them to Camelot.

 **Chapter 6: Reception and Return**

Upon arrival in Camelot, they were soon greeted by King Arthur and invited to the palace. Arthur had known that they would come to Camelot as it was foretold by Merlin. Merlin was considered the greatest sorcerer however he was trapped in a tree and the savior was prophesied to release him. Although Britney didn't hear everything they said because she was staying futher back hidden away, she knew she didn't trust Arthur. After Regina claimed to be the savior Arthur expected her to free Merlin from the tree however he did insist that they throw a party, a ball in their honor. Britney loved a ball. They were always fun since Britney loved music and dancing and the pretty dresses didn't hurt.

This ball, however, was very different because she was not supposed to be here. While the Camelot residents that came in contact with her just thought she was one of the outsiders but those from Storybrooke didn't exactly know her. But she obviously came with them. She was never there before and they way she watched them you knew there was a connection. Britney could help but smile as she watched her family. Emma was hesitant but so at home in Killian's arms and in love. Snow and David were so happy as they danced and watched over everyone. Henry was crushing on one of the girls from Camelot but didn't know what to do until David told him to go talk to her. Even Robin and Regina seemed happy until Regina was nearly ousted as the evil queen and attacked by Percival. David jumped in to protect her and ended up killing Percival. Arthur said this didn't matter as long as she was still the savior and could get Merlin out f the tree. But it did put an end to the festivities.

After the ball as everyone went to sleep, Britney snuck to Emma's room to tell Emma her suspicions about Arthur but Emma seemed to be in her own little world. Emma could make out a little girl in the dark telling her not to trust Arthur but she couldn't tell if the girl was just in her imagination or actually there & no one else mentioned anything about the little girl so Emma figured she was just hallucinating again. But Emma kept this in mind because she was didn't really trust Arthur either and the longer they stayed in Camelot the more apparent it became even though she had been able to free Merlin from the tree. Eventually her family even realized this too but Zelena had teamed up with Arthur complicating matters.

Arthur with Zelena's help was able to control Merlin by tethering him to the broken Excalibur sword. Merlin tried to fight it but Arthur made him kidnap Emma's family and threaten to kill them if Emma didn't give Arthur her "Dark One" dagger and the eternal flame that forged Excalibur. Emma was able to save her family with Killian's help but he was cut by Excalibur while fighting with Arthur. Not thinking anything too horrible of it, Emma healed Killian and everyone returned to Granny's to reunite Excalibur and the "Dark One" dagger with the flame. The surprise came when Emma tried to unite them and Killian collapsed onto the floor. Merlin explained that Emma's magic could not save Killian because he was cut by Excalibur and that he would die.

Unable to stay hidden and keep quiet, Britney ran out crying "No" as she rushed to Killian's side next to Emma. Startled by the young girl nobody knew what to say so Merlin just explained again, "There is no way to save him from this death." Yelling at him Britney cried, "No. You are wrong. He can't die…" turning to Emma she begged, "You have to do something. Save him… Please…um...mama. Tell him he is wrong." Pulling the girl close and still holding onto Killian, Emma looked up at Merlin and argued, "She is right there is a way. I can tether him to Excalibur." This prompted the others to say No and argue that it shouldn't be done. Even Regina. Emma could not believe Regina, "Seriously, look at the lengths you have gone through to save him. I love Killian why can't I save him…." She waited and then continued, "I don't care what any of you say. I refuse to let him die when I can save him" and she flashed out of Granny's with her dagger, the flame, Excalibur and Killian. Who was even arguing that she shouldn't do this.

Britney realized this was probably a bad idea after Emma had left so she made a potion to alter their memories removing herself from the prior events and hoped that nothing went terribly wrong. Emma tethered Killian and saved his life but he became a dark one too. Before heading back to Granny's Emma was able to calm Killian down but when he went inside he found Merlin leaving a message about destroying the darkness. Unable to quiet his need for revenge on Rumplestiltskin, Killian crushed Merlin's heart to enact a curse returning them to Storybrooke. Britney ran out and tried to stop him but she was too late. And so was Emma who came in at the very end. So to clean up the mess and stop tempting Killian's need for revenge, Emma completed the curse and removed everyone's memories from Camelot before returning them to Storybrooke.


	3. Ch 3 - same as 2

**Chapter 4: Untruthful Chaos**

Still wanting to find Emma after she ran off Britney appeared outside of a small store. Confused Britney started to enter the store as 12 year old Emma and her friend came out with bags of groceries. Starting to greet the pair as she hugged Emma, "Emma…ma…what's..." Britney changed her mind with the looks received from Emma's friend, "Who's….Nice to…How do you...?" Before she finished Emma's friend insisted they leave and Emma grabbed her hand as the three ran away from a gentleman yelling at them to "stop". When they got away Emma's friend said, "that was close. We could have gotten caught with extra baggage." Feeling like it was pointed at her Britney mumbled, "maybe you should not have done whatever it was you're worried about getting caught for" as Emma input, "Thanks for the help but you said the cards were safe." Noting that this seemed to be pulling them away she defended, "sometimes you can have trouble but it usually works fine if you're careful. So who's your little …a shadow." Extending her hand, "My name is Britney. What's your name?" shaking it she answered, "I'm Lily."

After Britney introduced herself, Emma explained that they were in the same orphanage but Britney had found a home. Britney argued, "it was not my home. They were not and are not my parents." Amused Lily giggled, "You ran away" prompting Britney to argue "No". Knowing that they could still get in trouble and wanting to stay with Emma, Lily said, "Well, either way I know a place we can all go to lay low for a while." With that the three went to a lake house that no one was in. Everyone tried learning more about the others but nobody seemed too intent on sharing anything. But before long the man that had been following them came in and yelled at Lily. He was her father. Her adoptive father. And she had ran off. With his credit card. So he insisted on taking her home but Lily argued and tried to get away. Throwing stuff at him. Even hitting Emma. Whom her father returned to the orphanage alone since Britney had vanished before he reached her.

 **Chapter 5: Darkness**

Scared that this was dark and trouble was coming when Lily's father exposed the truth Britney disappeared from the lake house and reappeared in Storybrooke as a darkness attacked Regina. Approaching the scene in the road Britney watched as an adult Emma ran to Regina and apologized to her loved one. Even telling Killian that she loved him before plunging a dagger into the darkness and vanishing. Leaving behind only the dagger with her name "Emma Swan" engraved on the hilt. Knowing that this meant the Emma was the Dark One, Britney stood frozen in place unsure how to bring her back or make her herself again. Emma was the Savior and made of light magic not darkness.

Staying out of sight Britney watched the rest of the family figure out how to get to Emma and help her. Since Emma didn't come when they called her with the dagger, they knew she was in a different realm. Remembering the Sorcerer's Apprentice said the only one that could get rid of the darkness forever was Merlin, the Sorcerer, the family decided to find him and of course, Emma. Using magic they were able to transport themselves in granny's diner to the other realm, Camelot, using the wand left behind by the apprentice. So steeling away Britney hid in granny's diner as Killian, Henry, Regina, her pregnant sister Zelena, Robin Hood, his son Roland, Snow White, Prince David Charming, their son Prince Neal, Granny, and all seven dwarfs: Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Dopey transported them to Camelot.

 **Chapter 6: Reception and Return**

Upon arrival in Camelot, they were soon greeted by King Arthur and invited to the palace. Arthur had known that they would come to Camelot as it was foretold by Merlin. Merlin was considered the greatest sorcerer however he was trapped in a tree and the savior was prophesied to release him. Although Britney didn't hear everything they said because she was staying futher back hidden away, she knew she didn't trust Arthur. After Regina claimed to be the savior Arthur expected her to free Merlin from the tree however he did insist that they throw a party, a ball in their honor. Britney loved a ball. They were always fun since Britney loved music and dancing and the pretty dresses didn't hurt.

This ball, however, was very different because she was not supposed to be here. While the Camelot residents that came in contact with her just thought she was one of the outsiders but those from Storybrooke didn't exactly know her. But she obviously came with them. She was never there before and they way she watched them you knew there was a connection. Britney could help but smile as she watched her family. Emma was hesitant but so at home in Killian's arms and in love. Snow and David were so happy as they danced and watched over everyone. Henry was crushing on one of the girls from Camelot but didn't know what to do until David told him to go talk to her. Even Robin and Regina seemed happy until Regina was nearly ousted as the evil queen and attacked by Percival. David jumped in to protect her and ended up killing Percival. Arthur said this didn't matter as long as she was still the savior and could get Merlin out f the tree. But it did put an end to the festivities.

After the ball as everyone went to sleep, Britney snuck to Emma's room to tell Emma her suspicions about Arthur but Emma seemed to be in her own little world. Emma could make out a little girl in the dark telling her not to trust Arthur but she couldn't tell if the girl was just in her imagination or actually there & no one else mentioned anything about the little girl so Emma figured she was just hallucinating again. But Emma kept this in mind because she was didn't really trust Arthur either and the longer they stayed in Camelot the more apparent it became even though she had been able to free Merlin from the tree. Eventually her family even realized this too but Zelena had teamed up with Arthur complicating matters.

Arthur with Zelena's help was able to control Merlin by tethering him to the broken Excalibur sword. Merlin tried to fight it but Arthur made him kidnap Emma's family and threaten to kill them if Emma didn't give Arthur her "Dark One" dagger and the eternal flame that forged Excalibur. Emma was able to save her family with Killian's help but he was cut by Excalibur while fighting with Arthur. Not thinking anything too horrible of it, Emma healed Killian and everyone returned to Granny's to reunite Excalibur and the "Dark One" dagger with the flame. The surprise came when Emma tried to unite them and Killian collapsed onto the floor. Merlin explained that Emma's magic could not save Killian because he was cut by Excalibur and that he would die.

Unable to stay hidden and keep quiet, Britney ran out crying "No" as she rushed to Killian's side next to Emma. Startled by the young girl nobody knew what to say so Merlin just explained again, "There is no way to save him from this death." Yelling at him Britney cried, "No. You are wrong. He can't die…" turning to Emma she begged, "You have to do something. Save him… Please…um...mama. Tell him he is wrong." Pulling the girl close and still holding onto Killian, Emma looked up at Merlin and argued, "She is right there is a way. I can tether him to Excalibur." This prompted the others to say No and argue that it shouldn't be done. Even Regina. Emma could not believe Regina, "Seriously, look at the lengths you have gone through to save him. I love Killian why can't I save him…." She waited and then continued, "I don't care what any of you say. I refuse to let him die when I can save him" and she flashed out of Granny's with her dagger, the flame, Excalibur and Killian. Who was even arguing that she shouldn't do this.

Britney realized this was probably a bad idea after Emma had left so she made a potion to alter their memories removing herself from the prior events and hoped that nothing went terribly wrong. Emma tethered Killian and saved his life but he became a dark one too. Before heading back to Granny's Emma was able to calm Killian down but when he went inside he found Merlin leaving a message about destroying the darkness. Unable to quiet his need for revenge on Rumplestiltskin, Killian crushed Merlin's heart to enact a curse returning them to Storybrooke. Britney ran out and tried to stop him but she was too late. And so was Emma who came in at the very end. So to clean up the mess and stop tempting Killian's need for revenge, Emma completed the curse and removed everyone's memories from Camelot before returning them to Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7: Understanding Houseguest**

When everyone returned to Storybrooke, Emma distanced herself from everyone. She was the dark one and wanted to do everything by herself. Her family didn't understand & she needed them to just let her do what she had started but they didn't know anything about Camelot. They didn't know: she rescued Merlin from the tree, Arthur was obsessed with completing Excalibur & the power it possessed, she had turned Killian into a dark one & he killed Merlin. Or they seemed to have dragged a little girl along for their ride. Then again Emma didn't understand much about this little girl either. She didn't seem fazed by magic, she didn't want Killian to die, hell she was adamant that he couldn't. At first Emma figured that there was something with Killian but then she couldn't help but believe it was the same girl that told her not to trust Arthur and that didn't make sense. Even weirder was Emma herself she couldn't explain what the little girl made her feel but she sensed there was something there too. Especially with her loved ones believing the worst, it was refreshing that this strange little girl believed the best.

As a fury raged through town trying to take Robin Hood's life, Regina blamed Emma and the others started to fear her. Belle told Regina what the fury was and what it wanted so Regina insisted, "Emma, you brought it here. You should pay the price." All Emma could say was, "You know what the price is" before the little girl showed up in Emma's new house and quipped, "No, it's your debt so you have to pay the price for magic. You brought it here." Both bewildered by the girl, Regina backed down, "I didn't" while using magic to shove her out the front door, Emma turned to Regina and urged, " yes you did because you insisted on saving Robin back in Camelot so this is on you to fix now leave me alone."

Alone with the little girl Emma didn't know what she was supposed to do. All she could say was, "what are you doing here? How did you get in my house?" Not sure what she could say, Britney replied quietly, "I came here when you completed the curse to bring everyone to Storybrooke but I didn't know where to go after so I walked here. When no one answered I walked in." Not all that happy with her response because she still seemed to know about Camelot, Emma had to note, "You know that is breaking and entering and is illegal." Grinning Britney replied, "not really. There was no breaking, so I was just entering…and I have a key anyway." Surprised by this because Killian and Henry had picked out this house for her before they came back to Storybrooke, Emma questioned, "who are you? Instinctively Britney started to answer, "br..." but realized she probably shouldn't, so Emma groaned, "B…" and when she didn't get a response, "B…what?" Deciding to go with the truth or a version of it Britney just gave her initials, "BJ"

Emma knew this was probably short for something but it was not her biggest concern, so she continued, "Ok, BJ. You probably shouldn't be here." Knowing that this was partly true but not wanting to leave Emma, Britney questioned, "Emma…ma, Why not? You didn't do anything wrong. You're not going to hurt me." surprised again, this little girl, BJ had some complete trust in her Emma challenged, "You don't even know who I am…What I am capable of" Beaming Britney replied, "You're Emma…ma,…my…savior. Ok so right now you're the dark one, well a dark one but that's not who you really are." Shaking her head because BJ knew too much, Emma tried to argue again, "I am the dark one and capable of horrible things. You shouldn't be here." Emma knew she should send BJ away and take her memories but BJ insisted, "So what. You have done some somewhat questionable things that could be considered dark but you are only trying to protect your family and get rid of the darkness."

Sitting down Emma questioned, "How do you know? Why do you believe I am not dark? How did you know Arthur was not really our friend? … you warned me about him in Camelot. You know what happened in Camelot." Sensing that all of it was really a question, Britney shrugged, "Yes I warned you. I know all about Camelot. I actually know a lot. Just because I am little doesn't mean I am stupid." Smiling Emma agreed, "No, It doesn't." Without really answering all the questions Britney sat down next to Emma, "So now what, Emma…ma? I am not supposed to be here." Knowing that BJ was right and she shouldn't be there but also unable to bring herself to do anything about it, Emma conceded, "Well I guess you should get ready for bed it is getting late. I need to get some things done but we will work on getting you home tomorrow and you can stay here until we figure everything out." Hugging Emma, Britney squealed, "Really." Turning to look at BJ while she practically sat in her lap, Emma couldn't say no, not to those eyes. God there was something about those eyes. "of course….but you should be careful around here." Already running up the stairs, Britney agreed, "OK."

 **Chapter 8: Lies n' Comfort**

Oddly after Britney had gone to bed, she woke up in Minnesota or so she thought she had never been here before but sure enough there was Emma. And who was that girl again. Britney approached but Emma was insisting, "No, friends don't lie to each other, Lily." That was it. Lily tried to argue that it felt true but didn't get too far before a couple showed up asking, "Emma, what's going on? Who's this?" before Emma can say anything Lily says their friends and her family moved nearby. They seemed unsure so they continued, "And the little one?" Noticing Britney but not sure what to say since she hadn't even known she was there Emma stayed quiet while Britney tried, "I…a…um…Emma…ma" but just hid behind Emma. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't supposed to be there. After a bit more information from all three girls the couple planned to send her back to the orphanage in the morning because it was too late.

Although Lily had gone "home", Britney stayed with Emma for the evening and learned they were going camping soon. Emma had never been and was excited but felt torn about Britney. Then you throw in Lily she was up to no good but Emma didn't know what to do about her either. To top it off Emma and Britney found Lily hiding in the garage claiming to need help, but Britney and Emma learned that she had gotten mixed up in trouble and thievery. Lily refused to just give up she wanted Emma to get her necklace back for her. She left her birth mother's necklace behind and her friends would be gone but she couldn't go so Emma did with the condition that Lily leave Britney, her and her new foster family alone. When Emma was gone, Lily stole her foster family's vacation money and took off.

Emma got the necklace but when she got back to the house Britney was sleeping and Lily was gone. Not likely how things had turned out Emma tried to explain things to her foster parents but they had just found out about Lily and the robbery so they weren't very happy with Emma because she knew and let Lily stay at their house with their family and take their vacation money. Now not only were they going to take Britney back to the orphanage they wanted to take Emma as well. Emma could help but cry waking up Britney. When Britney learned of their plans she wanted to comfort Emma but ended up vanishing back to Storybrooke.

 **Chapter 9: Stone and Fire**

With Emma gone, Britney went to find Emma but didn't expect to find Emma with Rumplestiltskin and Merida. Waiting to find what's up Britney learned that with help from the Charmings Regina had been able to defeat the fury and that Emma had healed Rumplestiltskin's ailing health so that she could make him a hero with Merida's help. That thought made Britney laugh, Rumplestiltskin and hero were not exactly words she would put in the same sentence. Then again it seemed like Rumplestiltskin was supposed to remove Excalibur from the stone from whence it came into Storybrooke. Emma still had the flame and the dagger but couldn't get the sword out by herself, so she was making Rumplestiltskin. Well she was making Merida make him.

The problem with this was that Emma appeared to have ripped out Merida's heart in order to make her help with Rumplestiltskin. By now Rumplestiltskin had left the women behind and Emma was insisting that Merida go after Belle to make Rumplestiltskin save her in a heroic act. To make matters worse Merida wasn't just this fiery red headed girl that could hit nearly any mark with her bow and arrow she had to ability to turn into a bear with the just a simple potion. Rumplestiltskin was able to give Merida an antidote that turned her back into a human and even removed the sword from the stone in Emma's basement but he swore that Emma had made an enemy out of him.

Since she had Excalibur, it was not hard for Britney to convince Emma to let Merida leave. Emma returned her heart and even helped Merida get back home after Merida enjoyed few hours in Storybrooke. Oddly, she still spent it hidden away and roaming the woods. But this time she found it wasn't as bad when she had company she choose. While Merida didn't really trust Emma very much she found this little BJ kid entertaining. BJ was petite but she had a big heart and Merida told her stories and taught her how to use a bow and arrow. Emma even made her a set of her own but Merida got Emma at least put more into it than just conjuring up a bow and arrows out of nothing with her magic. It showed Merida that there was more to Emma than she knew and Emma was a really good "worker" but mostly that she was a good person just struggling with a darkness inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 10: Healing Broken Dreams**

The last time Britney flashed into Sunshine she was fuming mad because she knew Arthur was trouble for Storybrooke. Christina was the first one to see her and tried to calm her down but Britney's eye's were dark, her skin really pale, and she was … different to say the least so Christina found Emma. Even though Emma was sad to be back at the orphanage after her last foster home, she went to help Britney, surprised she was there at all. Sitting on a bed with Britney in her lap, Emma rocked her while she soothed her. When Britney explained cryptically what was bothering her, Emma came up with the idea to entrap them by obtaining concrete evidence, so Britney said she would try and vanished back to Storybrooke with a camcorder in hand.

Although Britney was able to provide anonymous proof to the extended Charming that Arthur was still corrupt lying about his stolen magical possessions and killing his co-conspirator so that he could take over Storybrooke and make a new Camelot, Britney couldn't figure out how to prove the others guilt and innocence. Britney found that these seemed to interchange a lot in Storybrooke. Everyone was starting to believe Emma was truly dark but her family didn't understand or want to understand how or why. They knew about what happened with Belle and Rumplestiltskin and had found Excalibur in the stone before he removed it. But worst of all they had found one of the dreamcatchers Emma had used to contain their memories.

The dreamcatcher belong to Violet, the girl Henry had a crush on. Her stolen memory showed when Henry and Killian had snuck Emma into a stable at her family home in Camelot, but instead of ending with Violet letting Emma and Killian hide in the stables before they took the horses for a ride in the meadow, it showed when Emma went back to Violet and made her tell Henry she didn't like him the way he liked her. While it really did look bad it was so that Henry would have his first "broken heart" and return to the castle to aid in releasing Merlin. Merlin had been trapped in the tree by the woman he loved with the dark one dagger and a single shed tear of a broken heart. To reverse his cursed entrapment, they needed a tear from a broken heart but Regina's memory of Daniel didn't work. Emma realized that when you have moved on it doesn't work the same as a freshly broken heart so she used Henry's tears after Violet hurt him.

Emma felt awful about it because it was been a horrible act but she was trying save Merlin and rid the darkness within. She had been able to hide this and was even trying to make it up to Henry. In Storybrooke, she released Violet's horse so that Henry could help her find and save it, making him a hero in her eyes. It had worked Henry showed up at Emma's house and asked for Emma's help locating the horse. Britney stayed hidden inside but Henry sensed her presence, "Mom, you don't have to. I just…" Emma insisted, "No, it's fine. I want to help." Henry questioned, "But your company?" Startled the three came together and Emma introduced BJ as a guest. She didn't really know what she should say to him about Britney. Emma worried that it would strike a nerve since she couldn't be with Henry. Henry seemed to understand Britney didn't belong here and didn't have anywhere to go so he was fine even proud that Emma was helping. Surprisingly Henry asked Britney to join him and Emma in his search for Violet's horse. When they found it Henry returned the horse to her and spent the evening with Violet but when he returned to Regina's he saw the memory in the dreamcatcher.

 **Chapter 11: Darkened Plans**

When guilt and innocence came to Zelena and Killian it was complicated. Zelena was the wicked witch of the west & Regina, the evil queen's sister, well half sister. Maternally. After Zelena had disappeared, her presence followed Emma and Killian to the Enchanted Kingdom when her parents feel in love to wreck havoc. Since Emma and Killian had saved Marian from being killed by the evil queen, Zelena manipulated the situation & killed Marian to take her place. Altering her appearance Zelena pretended to by Robin's wife long enough to return to Storybrooke with Emma and Killian, leave with Robin and Roland to New York, and then get herself pregnant with Robin's child. It was after Zelena became pregnant that everyone learned Marian was still dead & Zelena had tricked Robin to get back at Regina.

Pregnant she was in Camelot and back in Storybrooke but still up to mischief. First she sided with Arthur in Camelot. Then in Storybrooke, she was institutionalized and temporarily forced to give up magic. Emma reached out to Zelena but she didn't want to be Emma's ally just wanted onion rings. So Emma gave her laced onion rings before she returned to the hospital before she noticed Britney at Emma's house. Britney asked, "Emma…ma why do you want to be her friend? She's evil." Smirking Emma replied, "She is not 'evil' she is wicked. And I don't want to be her friend I just needed her to think that." Confused Britney asked, "Ok. Why would you want to be her fake friend? And what did you do to her onion rings?" With a twinge of guilt Emma answered, "I added magic to the onion rings to make her pregnancy progress faster and I pretended to want to be friends so that she would eat them."

Slightly alarmed Britney questioned, "But wouldn't that hurt the baby. Babies that are born too soon have higher risk for health problems and could die." Needing to explain, Emma defended, "The baby will be fine. It's just going to make her have the baby early but as if it were completely natural. Zelena couldn't be pregnant. I didn't want to hurt the baby I just need her to contain the darkness so I can get rid of it." Realizing what she meant, Britney continued, "So you want to transfer the darkness from you and d…ho…Killian into Zelena and then kill her." Not liking the way BJ looked Emma just said, "I have to." And poofed away.

Emma took Zelena after she gave birth and even had Killian at the house but he pushed that she couldn't just kill Zelena. Even if Zelena deserved it, it was not Emma. And he loved Emma. When Emma left them alone Killian freed Zelena and waited to confront Emma because he wanted to know what happened in Camelot, but Zelena came back with his dreamcatcher and filled him in. Emma couldn't stop her from making Killian take on his darkness. He acknowledged and gained all his dark one powers and he was mad, felt betrayed and wanted to push Emma away.

Killian saw what he referred to as the crocidle Rumplestiltskin in his head pushing him to accept the darkness and embrace it but he also saw that little girl from the docks. Britney insisted that it would be alright and him and Emma could do anything together they loved each other and Zelena was not his friend she was just using him for her own personal gain. He needed to work with Emma to get rid of the darkness but he couldn't push past his need for revenge. He wanted to hurt those who had hurt him.

When he barged into Mr. Gold's shop he challenged Rumplestiltskin to a duel, but both men lost. And both men won. Killian had gotten the blood of someone who's been to hell and back from Rumplestiltskin so that he could open the portal to the underworld. All the previous dark ones came from the underworld with a temporary pass unless they traded places with a living soul and they targeted Emma's family. With Snow, David, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Rumplestiltskin marked the ferrymen would take them to the underworld in exchange.

 **Chapter 12: Forgotten Necklace**

With everyone stressed out about their upcoming unwanted trip to the underworld, Britney found most of them on edge and tried to stay out of the way but she overheard Lily fighting with her mother Maleficent. Lily felt abandoned and betrayed even if she knew her mother was right. Seeing them together made her miss her mom. It's not like they fought or anything and yeah her mom was here but she couldn't just openly discuss things with her. And there Emma was stepping in between Lily and Maleficent. They both didn't really know what to think about Emma…dark Emma. So Maleficent tried again to return Lily's necklace; it was the only piece of her mother she had grown up with but Lily didn't want it. Britney remembered that necklace from last time Lily was with Emma.

Flashing to the bus stop Britney saw young Emma waited for a bus. Lily sat next to her trying to talk to her but Emma was done, "Lily, you ruined everything. You destroyed any chance at them being my family. I liked them." Lily insisted, "You're wrong if they really wanted the same family you wouldn't have lied and they wouldn't have dismissed you after I left." Britney saw that Lily was upsetting Emma, "Hey, that's not fair." Agreeing with the sentiment, Emma explained, "Yeah I ran away since both of you were gone but it doesn't matter to Lily she likes messing things up." Offended Lily quipped, "No, I don't. It's not my fault you're not happy with that fake family." Anger building Emma yelled, "Yes you do and it is. You set me up. And I am done you can keep your stupid necklace," tossing it in Lily's direction and grabbing Britney's hand, "Let's go Britney." Instinctively wanting to stop them Lily grabbed Britney's free arm, "No you can't" before they vanished in a fog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice and Heartache**

In Storybrooke, Lily starts, "What the…" but young Emma nudges her, "Shut up." Hiding in the bushes Britney, young Emma, and Lily watched as the Charmings prepared to say goodbye and battle the dark ones. Refusing to accept it Emma planned to fight. She would kill herself and Killian if she had to. This kind of frightened Britney but it seemed to work because Emma and even Regina insisted that this was not who Hook was. Who Killian was. He was a better man. But Nimue the original dark one that loved Merlin argued they were wrong and insisted that there was nothing to be done. Emma challenged her that it could be stopped but she used magic to stop her from interfering.

This seemed to be the breaking point. Killian could hear crying. Somewhere. He saw the pain in Emma. The tears threatening to fall. And felt it in his heart. He still loved her. He hated anyone trying to hurt her so he made Nimue stop and told her this was done. He drew Excalibur and absorbed all the dark ones into the sword before pleading with Emma to take it. He couldn't do this. The sword would not hold them much longer and he wanted to save Emma and those she loved. He wanted to be a hero. Wanted her to remember the hero. That loved her. Broken because she was her heart and she knew he was right her family needed her and someone had to do this. He didn't deserve it even if he thought so. But time was running out. She kissed him and swore her love for him before abiding by his wishes and plunging the sword through his heart.

Unable to stop herself Britney cries out loud. Knowing that they can probably hear Britney young Emma covers her mouth to quiet her. Not wanting anyone to see them young Emma pulls Lily and Britney further into the bushes and tries to calm Britney. Britney can't seem to form a coherent sentence through her anguish and borders. Even after everyone else leaves Lily, young Emma and Britney stay hidden in the bushes. Lily wanted to leave but Emma told her, "don't even think about it." Unsure why Emma wouldn't let her leave but wanting to be near her, Lily stay with Emma and Britney who still had tears streaming down her face. The child looked broken hearted. Even Lily felt bad for the poor little thing so she huddled near Emma and Britney and joined Emma in comforting Britney.

As night wore on the girls feel asleep but Britney wanted her mom and woke to someone else grieving. She was back at Emma's, adult Emma's house. Britney went towards Emma but she was upset and kept shaking her head. Not sure what to say and needing Emma she just sat next to her and hugged her crying, "Emma…ma." Noticing BJ for the first time since she vanished during that weird fight with Lily and her mom, Maleficent, Emma hugged her back. For some reason BJ seemed to understand her pain without words and know exactly what was going on and was hurting too. The problem was that Emma just couldn't shake this feeling there was more to everything, but her head and her heart were a mess.

Knowing something needed to be said Britney questioned, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Looking at the girl and seeing just that a child, Emma knew she shouldn't get into it so she just said, "It's nothing to worry about BJ. My head just hurts." Not sure what she meant Britney questioned, "Your head? Not your heart?" The kid was smart, Emma agreed, "Yeah my heart too but my head. I just can't get this ringing noise out of my head." Trying to understanding Britney asked, "Like someone's calling you?" uncertain Emma replied, "No, maybe. It's not really like a phone or anything just a calling …" but Britney interrupted, "of belonging or something missing?" Naturally Emma thought "Killian"… "he knew Excalibur would kill him like the dagger would…" Hit with a realization, Emma stood up, "The dagger. The dagger calls to its owners." Without forethought Britney responded, "Rumplestiltskin's dark one dagger. It is not normal. I am not supposed to play with it."

Angry Emma realized BJ was right. It was Rumplestiltskin. It had to be the dagger. He did something to betray them. And she was not letting it go, turning to BJ, "I'm sorry I really need to go take care of something." Heading to Mr. Gold's shop, Emma told him to meet her and didn't notice Britney following behind her. At the shop Emma confronted Rumplestiltskin and he confirmed that he was in fact the dark one again. The only dark one and he possessed the power of the previous dark ones including Emma, who heard the dagger because he had it in his shop.

All Emma could see was that he betrayed them and Killian sacrificed himself for nothing. He just transferred the darkness from Emma and the others into Rumplestiltskin. She hated him for taking Killian from her but Rumplestiltskin knew when she wanted to hurt him, so she made him agree to help get Killian back by using his love for Belle. Emma threatened to tell Belle everything he did and expose him for the power hungry man he is. And since they both had magic it could be a fight but if Emma got to Belle he knew she would listen since he had trouble with choosing magic over everything else before.

While Emma went to her family to prepare for the journey to the underworld, Britney returned to the lake where she left young Emma and Lily. Waking them up as the others returned to the lake, Britney watched as Rumplestiltskin opened the portal to the underworld for Emma to take her leave. But Emma was not alone. Her family was going with her to the underworld. Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and even adult Lily and Maleficent had come along. The last two were a bit of a surprise but they had run across the group on their way to save Killian. Adult Lily thought it was nuts but figured what the hell it would be entertaining.

When the ferry boats arrived on the foggy lake, Britney watched as they one by one headed towards the boats. Adult Emma, Snow and David, Henry, Regina, Robin, Adult Lily, Maleficent, and Rumplestiltskin were all in the water as Britney ran after them with young Emma and young Lily in toe and Adult Emma swore to Killian, "I will find you. I will always find you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapters 14: Familial Bonds**

In the underworld it didn't take long to lose the adults. Young Emma and Lily didn't seem to mind and since the adults didn't know they were even there it wasn't like they noticed. And they were distracted busy looking for Killian and getting into their own trouble, because the underworld was full of trouble between the surroundings themselves and the dead residing there. Britney tried to warn young Lily to avoid interacting with dead but this bothered her; "Seriously. Of course you would know what is and isn't appropriate here. It's so much like home. You're such a freaky little weirdo who should butt out and mind your own business." And young Lily shoved her. Already crying before young Emma jumped in to defend her, Britney ran off. Angry young Emma yelled at young Lily before chasing after Britney with young Lily behind her.

Not paying attention where she was going Britney tried to run as far from young Lily as she could but she couldn't get what she said out of her head. Young Lily was a bully but she was right Britney was weird and she knew it. She just couldn't help it and it made her more upset. Whipping her eyes she tried to stop crying but was brought to abrupt running stop when she ran into a man. When he turned around she recognized him and his company. Remembering the young girl from the docks, Killian approached her. Leaning against a bolder with her, Killian tried to calm her down. Conflicted between staying with the trio and running again Britney continued softly crying. Noticing a familiar feeling about Killian and the young girl, Liam commented, "You are good with her. It seems to be working a bit."

With Britney still crying the third man, Brennan noted, "she seems quieter but why don't you try…" as he approached Killian and Britney. Cutting him off, Killian growled, "back off" and picked Britney up in his arms before trying to walk away. Having already forgiven Brennan, Liam was able to get Killian to stay but Killian ignored Brennan and focused on Britney. Rocking her in his arms and soothing her explaining that, "it's ok to be different. Being different makes you special. And just because people don't understand those special differences they fear them and mock them but they are the ones that are wrong. You are perfect they way you are. Don't let anybody change you. You are an amazing little girl."

Smiling with pride as his son comforted the little girl until she stopped crying, Brennan beamed "Killian, you would make a wonderful father." Still upset with him, Killian yelled, "What would you know about being a father? You abandoned us. You left your sons behind to pay a debt."

Liam had been through this when his father showed up but it had been years and he was able to forgive him so he tried to be the middle man for his father and brother. He was the one that had found Killian earlier and dragged him along to meet their father but it wasn't going very well even before Britney showed up. With Britney there, Killian was able to ignore his father more. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing considering that just before she came running up they had just started discussing the fact that Killian had killed Brennan. Even though this was on the Evil Queen's orders and Brennan understood, it was still an awkward discussion. To make things more complicated, Liam noticed two other girls running towards the group. The young blonde one that Liam vaguely remembered was calling out, "Britney."

With the addition of the two preteens, the men couldn't deny something was wrong. While Brennan hadn't ever met the girls, Liam seemed to recognize the little girl, Britney and the blonde preteen. The blonde seemed to worry Killian. He definitely recognized her. Brennan didn't know how his sons knew the girls but he couldn't deny that there was a pull there. Killian sat there quietly with Britney on his lap and the young blonde next to him but he was nearing his boiling point. Britney was holding onto the blonde and Brennan would have sworn that Britney called her mama. He didn't get this because the blonde looked way too young to be her mother but he didn't look that much older than his sons and the blonde was comforting the little girl, explaining, "Lily is sorry. Aren't you Lily?" The other girl nodded and quietly agreed.

Looking at the third girl, Killian recognized that it was Emma's "friend" Lily which just made him feel worse. He knew young Emma and young Lily from that video Emma had watched with him when they were trying to find out whatever they could about the Snow Queen. Killian liked seeing this side of Emma but he did not like that she was here. Something in him told him none of the girls should be here but his heart ached seeing Emma in the underworld. He could not; he would not have this. Trying to voice this matter and formulate a plan to get her back to Storybrooke, Killian asked, "What are you girls doing here?" Young Lily was the first to respond, "Well the little munchkin just had to run here."

Laughing Liam asked, "Why? What does this get you?" not entirely certain what he thought about Liam's response, Killian quickly answered before any of one else could, "These girls don't belong here & we are going to help them get home." Still uncertain of the connection, Brennan asked, "We are?" Looking back at his father, Killian took a deep breath and told him, "Yes, we are." Not caring about the underlying threat, Liam asked, "Are you sure?" Turning red as he turned to his older brother, Killian said, "Yes. We are if you don't want to…fine. I don't care if either of you help but I AM getting them home with or without you." And with that he got up carrying Britney and reaching out for Emma, Killian said, "We should go, Emma…Are you coming Lily?" Looking at each other and the man's hook the girls didn't know what they should do, but Emma looked at the man with Britney. The duo compelled her to go with them; there was something about it…he seemed like a good guy and was trying to help them; not to mention that he had Britney and she definitely trusted him so Emma grabbed Lily's hand and his agreeing to go with him before the other men joined them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I am sorry that I spent so long updating this. I know this is a short chapter (well 2) but it is what I had written. I do plan to update and finish soon. I had wanted this done before once returned buy I never got back to it._

 **Chapter 15: Additional Assistance**

Carrying Britney in one arm and holding young Emma's hand in his free one, Killian didn't know entirely how to feel. The little girl in his arms made him think of the family he never had & the underlying desire to have one with Emma. But he didn't even think that was possible now, he just had to get Emma out of here. It was hard for him with Emma. She made him feel alive and dead at the same time. His heart had a reason to beat but he failed her and was in the underworld for his mistakes. Here she was in the underworld with him as a child & nothing about this made him feel comfortable. Looking at her he saw the child she was and the woman she would become but she was not supposed to be here either way.

Liam and Brennan were going to help get the girls home even if they didn't understand everything and things were getting more complicated as they wondered through the underworld. It was not just the unknown and unfamiliar surroundings but also the other underworld residents. Starting with Baelfire or Neal as he liked to be called running towards the group, "What the hell?" everyone in the group turned their attention towards him but there were mixed responses, so Neal continued, "What are you doing here? What happened? How's Henry and Em…? Unable to finish as his mother Milah ran up after him, "Killie" trying to throw her arms around Killian but finding it not that easy with the children in the way.

Suddenly wanting to barf, Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Seriously…Killie…that's …" Laughing at Emma, Lily giggled, "Well, I guess you could always call him 'Captain Hook'." As Emma turned red, Britney demanded, "Shut up." Unimpressed Lily challenged, "Why don't you make me you little twerp." Sensing pending argument Emma told Lily, "Just leave Britney alone." Lily argued, "I tried to leave her but you just had to go running after the little brat." Seeing Emma's fist clench as she prepared to fight with Lily, Killian wrapped his arm around her and picked her up, saying "That's enough. You three need to behave so we can get you safely home." Shoving him, Emma insisted, "Put me down. I am fine. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." Agreeing with the sentiment, Lily continued, "Yeah. We are not babies, aside from her" indicating Britney, "and we don't need your help getting home."

Thinking that the rudeness may be because there was something more going on that what the children said, Brennan asked, "Are you sure you don't need any help finding your way home?" As Milah whined, "Come on, baby. They said they don't need help getting home to Mommy and Daddy. Let the kiddies go," Emma mumbled, "what home?" Feeling Emma's body respond to the mention of home & parents, Killian knew this was a sore subject at this point because she grew up in foster care not knowing the truth about her family, so he insisted, "Yeah they said that they don't need help but I am not just leaving them. I will always try to help whether she believes she needs it or not. So if you two would like to join us and help get them home then fine. If not get out of my way because I am getting them home. It's the right thing to do and I have to make sure she is alright." Not liking where this was going Milah joined the group as Neal wondered what was going on and also followed Killian.

 **Chapter 16: Mother Trouble**

Still roaming around the underworld and no closer to finding Killian, Emma was getting really annoyed with her companions. Her parents were usually very optimistic and did not seem to understand everything here but no one really did. Not even Malificant and Lily. Just Rumplestiltskin almost seemed right at home. Only pissing her off more because she couldn't tell what he was thinking or up to. He was always up to something. Usually no good. Normally Belle kept him in line. The only one here like that for him was Henry but even his grandson was no real deterrent. So Emma and Regina had to keep a watchful eye on him. But Robin seemed to distract Regina. Worst of all they had run into Regina's dead mother Cora, who had now joined their group.

Emma wasn't they only one uncomfortable with Cora joining them. Frankly everyone seemed a little unsettled. Her parents, mainly her mother Snow, felt responsible for Cora's death and it was one of the darkest things Snow had done. She knew that the magic would save Rumplestiltskin and kill Cora but she did it to save him a few years ago. Rumplestiltskin himself had a complicated history with Cora. Then again so did Regina. Cora was her mother but she had also killed Regina's first love Daniel and made Regina marry Snow's father King Leopald. While Robin and Henry had not had such histories with her they also did not like the dynamic that she brought with her. Even Malificant and Lily sensed there was something wrong about Cora with this mixed up group.

Cora thought this was a suicide mission but was intrigued by the group. Malificent was evil but working with good. Even brought her daughter Lily along. Good was getting messy such that the Charmings had their daughter Emma and her son Henry, who was also her daughter Regina's son. Adopted son but she didn't know what to think of Regina with them. And this Robin thief was Regina's boyfriend. Part of Cora wanted her daughter to be happy but she did not think that Robin was appropriate for Regina. Just as she didn't think Belle, who was back in Storybrooke, was a good match for Rumplestiltskin but then again she had her own complex romantic history with him. The only match that she found made her smile was Emma and Killian. For Killian, or Captain Hook as most knew him was a notorious pirate. He was a villain and the Charming's savior daughter, Emma was in love with him. He had died saving them after becoming the dark one, with Emma but here everyone was trying to bring him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 17:Closer**

Milah was starting to fume. None of the guys were paying attention to her. Even her son Baelfire was ignoring her and trying to talk to Killian but he was too preoccupied with the children. Killian was still carrying both girls while the third followed behind as he searched for a way to get them home. Liam offered, "Hey Killian, why don't I take one of them from you" and Milah interjected, "Yes Killian let him take one and Baelfire can take the other." Turning to her son, "Right Baelfire. You can carry one of the girls." Baelfire shrugged, "sure, but I still need to talk to Killian." Not wanting to let go of either one of them until he got them safely home, Killian refused, "No. I got it." Wanting to help, Liam offered, "what about you…Lily right, do you…" Cutting him off, Lily hissed, "I am fine" and just kept following Killian.

It had been hours without much progress although Brennan was amazed at the way the girls just fit with Killian. While the two in his arms seemed at home, Lily watched him suspiciously but followed him without much comment. The girls seemed to be growing tired. The little one, Britney was trying to fight the exhaustion. The blonde one noticed this and told her, "Britney it's ok. You can rest. I am right here. And… Killian will… make sure we… are safe." Emma didn't know why she said this but she felt it and that surprised her. None of the men seemed too fazed by this since he was. He seemed extremely protective of the pair. But Milah did not like it and was starting to say something but was stunned to silence when Britney looked up at Killian after what the blonde said and kissed him on the cheek, "nigh' nigh, da…um" before drifting off to sleep. Heart melting Killian kissed her forehead saying, "Good night munchkin."

While Emma watched the scene and found herself full of all kinds of unfamiliar emotions, Milah watched with rage, "What the Hell, Killie?" As Milah approached Killian and the girls, Baelfire stepped in, "Calm down. Seriously just stop. He is just…" but stopped abruptly as he noticed the scene up ahead.

Hearing a familiar voice Rumplestiltskin started leaving the group. He knew her shriek but as he approached he heard another voice. A voice he had longed to hear since he had lost his son.

Seeing the haze drift over Rumplestiltskin as he left the group, Cora followed intrigued by the possibilities.

Turning to see what caught Baelfire's attention, Killian saw Rumplestiltskin approaching them. Brennan and Liam saw the man too but didn't know who he was although they realized that Milah seemed to and she seemed even angrier. Making weird noises. Which prompted lily to grumble and Emma to laugh. Killian looked back at his group and the girls in his arms. Rage building he approached Rumplestiltskin and shifted Britney to his other arm with young Emma. Balefire noticed Killian reach for his sword and started to object but Killian already had his sword to Rumplestiltskin, "you…you did this… I should have known... it was you…both of you" as Cora came up behind Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire stopped.

It didn't go unnoticed as Cora drifted away following Rumplestiltskin. So frustrated Regina and Robin followed her to see what was going on.

"…both of you. This is all your fault." Killian continued with sword drawn. Uncertain how to feel at the scene in front of her, Regina hesitated but followed as Robin approached the scene. Robin didn't liked Rumplestiltskin or Cora. But they were part of Regina. Hook on the other hand helped her when she was evil & even worked with her evil mother. He was different with Emma and that was a man, Robin could befriend. Then he became a dark one almost killing all of them. In the end he made the right choice but Robin didn't know what to think of Hook now. He didn't the others in his company aside Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son, who went by Neal now. But it was the children that made Robin approach. As there was a brunette girl standing behind him looking at him with an unidentified expression and two children in Hook's arms. The little one seemed to be sleeping but the blonde was staring at him wide eyed and seemed unsure about the turn of events not particularly liking the extended sword.

Killian had his sword drawn when he heard an approaching voice, "Hook, what are you doing?" Recognizing the familiar voice Killian watched as Robin and Regina approached with his sword still extended towards Rumplestiltskin, who oddly enough just stood glaring behind Killian. Regina noticed this and continued with Robin's questioning, "Hook what is going on? What is whose fault? And who is your company?"

Brennan waited but there was no response so he tried to intercede since his son had a sword drawn on this man looking ready to kill the older pair in front of them. "Killian, lower your weapon? You could kill someone." When nothing changed, Brennan tried again because he knew Killian could kill. He had done it before. So Brennan tried to appeal to Killian's senses, "The children could be hurt. Killian, lower your weapon before you hurt someone and can't take it back."

Tightening his hold on young Emma and Britney, Killian still couldn't say anything. Partly because he didn't know what happened. He just didn't like that young Emma was here…with young Lily and Britney. All he knew is he suspected that Rumplestiltskin, that damn crocidle was to blame. Or Cora she was just as evil as him. But he had no proof which one was to blame? If not both…or either? Part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe Regina had done something. He didn't think it was her but she was the evil queen and quite good at ruining happy endings. Emma was a …what was the word…subject for her. But there was Henry and she was doing better with all of the Charmings. Plus she had Robin. He would not hurt a child. So it couldn't be Regina but he didn't know who or what to trust so he stayed silent and kept his sword drawn ready to protect young Emma and Britney if they did anything.

Snow and David exchanged glances as they watched Regina and Robin slip away from the group. Uncertain what to think since Rumplestiltskin and Cora had also vanished. They wanted to believe that maybe the two lovebirds needed some space for a moment but every instinct said otherwise so they followed Regina and Robin just to check.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: not quite done but wanted to get up since once will be back tonight. I am trying to write the last chapter(s) but do need to get some sleep/have to work tomorrow. but thank you for reading._

 **Chapter 18: Releasing Sword**

As Regina repeated her questioning, "What is going on?" Neal stepped in with a strong but uncertain voice, "Hook, you need to lower your sword so we can figure out what has happened?" Turning to Neal as if it were the first time they noticed him, Robin and Regina questioned, "Neal" "Baelfire" "What?" As Neal greeted Robin and Regina quickly, Milah questioned, "Neal… who's Neal? And Killie…?" but was cut off with more newcomers.

Snow and David saw the group in front of them and didn't know what to make of the scene. Killian, seemed like he was still Hook still dark. Yes he had saved them and Emma believed him to be good, but she was biased. Emma had feelings for Killian, feelings they didn't know what to make off on a good day but here they were chasing after him after he became the dark one and tried to kill them before changing his mind and being sent to the underworld. Where they were now watching him sword in hand aimed at Rumplestiltskin, which they understood but didn't entirely like. And to make it more confusing there was a large group around him some of them they recognized, Cora, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Robin, and Neal, but there were also children in his arms.

The children in his arms raised alarms in Snow and David's mind. He was holding two girls in his arm with a hook for a hand and the blonde seemed to elicit unexplained emotions for the Charming pair. Snow had this undeniable feeling that she was … someone … someone close to them…someone they loved…she looked so familiar. She was trying to place the child when they heard the woman, "…who's Neal? And Killie…" which they had to comment on. David questioned, "Killie…seriously? What the hell?" with his voice rising towards the end, Snow had to interject, "What is going on, Killian?"

Lily didn't want to be near the Charmings. She couldn't help but hate them for what they had done to her all those years ago. Yes they tried making it up to her and no they didn't really know what would happen but still they hurt her. The only thing that she couldn't justify in it is that she was upset with Emma too. Emma had been her friend, her only real friend but Emma was bonded to her. Lily was all bad and Emma was all good. The weird part was that neither one was really only one thing. Emma had been something called the dark one possessed very dark magic. Yeah she was back to normal now and only light but here she was chasing after a pirate villain. Oddly this amused Lily.

It was what made her go with the group. But in the underworld Lily didn't know if she should be there. Part of her liked it and that terrified her. She didn't want to be evil. She wanted revenge but had set that aside to try a build a relationship with her mother and make amends with Emma. And was having a hard time forgiving everyone. With the exception of Emma, Lily wanted to be near her. Not knowing why just that she did and since Emma was charging ahead of everyone else but Henry who kept his pace near her, Lily joined Emma and Henry. But with the kid there and her mother coming up behind her Lily didn't say much as they continued their search, until she looked behind them and the others were gone.

Feeling guilty with both of Emma's parents look at him the way they were, Killian knew he had to lower his sword. As he started to lower his sword, Killian tried to explain but didn't know what to say, "He… Rumplestiltskin is up to something… it's his fault ...they're… or Cora…but she is dead…Rumplestiltskin" With Killian lower the weapon away from Rumplestiltskin, Milah snared, "What are you doing? He deserves to die. Killie." Ignoring the look her son gave, Milah continued, "He killed me. He ripped my heart out. You claimed you loved me. Kill him. For what he has done."

Henry and Emma had been ahead of the others with Maleficent and Lily not far behind them. It was weird all being here. They needed some space with everything going on. All they wanted was to find Killian so they could all go home. Maleficent had tried talking to Lily. And then Emma and Henry when that didn't work. But everyone just kept moving forward in silence. It wasn't until Lily questioned, "What happened to the others?" that they turned around.

Noticing that everyone else was missing, Emma felt horrible. Part of her worried that Cora and Rumplestiltskin were up to something or had done something to the others. Part of her worried that her parents, Regina and Robin were in trouble. Part of her mad at herself for not paying attention. And part of her angry that she had to turn back and wouldn't see Killian. She was afraid that she would lose him forever. The longer they stayed here the more likely this became. She had to find the others and Killian and get out of here. She just wanted to go home and have a future. A life with Killian. And her family.

Beyond Milah yelling at him to kill Rumplestiltskin and Neal trying to interject, Killian saw more shadows approaching. Dropped his sword to the ground as he made out two of the figures ahead of them, Killian's heart broke and he could not breathe.

 **Chapter 19: Two Emmas**

Brennan tried to get Killian to talk to him. To any of them. "Killian what is the problem? What happened? What is wrong?" but he was not answering. He was just growing weaker. The blonde child in his arms started to shift. Young Emma felt the change and thought he was going to drop her. Her and Britney. Who was still asleep. She didn't like the change and couldn't explain why. But then again she couldn't explain why she stayed in his arms. Just gawking as he drew a sword on the older man.

After the little one lost a shoe, Neal knelt down to pick it up since he was the closest aside from his parents who were not going to help and Killian staring off into the distance. Now Neal was looking the direction Killian was and saw the group approaching. The group that included: Emma, Henry, Maleficent and some unidentified brunette that looked about Emma's age. Stunned Neal ran towards her to embrace her, "Emma".

As Neal ran towards her, coming in for a hug and kiss, Emma backed away into Lily before hearing a groan, "What now?" And turned her attention towards the group. Her missing companions, some strangers, Killian and some children. One who just answered Neal. Causing her stomach to turn. While the others had not noticed her response they had heard the child answer. And everyone was now staring between the two of them.

Not sure why everyone was looking at her, young Emma questioned, "What? What is going on?" Before anyone else could say anything adult Emma covered, "Nothing. You are just dreaming." Knowing this was a lie and not liking it, young Emma sassed, "And I suppose I was dreaming before when you plunged a sword through him." As young Emma realized that if this were true that she was in the arms of a dead man and he was not alone, Milah grabbed Killian's sword off the ground and went to attack adult Emma with it. Not expecting her son who was standing next to the woman to stop her, "Mom, you can't. She is Henry's mother."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I am not entirely sure if this was what I had intended. Initially this was supposed to be done before the Charmings ever went to the Underworld but I didn't finish it. However since I was recently asked about it I figured I would but this will not be to canon I will try to incorporate things from the show too but don't think I will get into much. Fortunately I didn't get into a lot of details about the underworld so I should be able to play with it a bit maybe not the way I would like (really loved when emma saved killian)_

 _Andria: thank you for your reviews. The duplicate chapter I had not even noticed so thank you. As for the additional characters I just had to include them. I really liked the potential with Lily and Malificant. Since killian didn't really have closure with milah, Liam and Brennan, they are all here. (know that they touch on them a bit so I will try to include new information) plus I really wanted it to be an active choice for emma and killian to want a future with each other and not tied to the past._

 **Chapter 20: Remembering**

Glaring at Baelfire, Milah huffed that she didn't care and tried again to attack adult Emma. But this time Henry jumped to his mother's defense, "she had to Killian asked her to kill him. So he could save all of us from the darkness." Snarking at 'the boy' Milah turned towards Henry, "maybe you kiddies shouldn't play with things you don't understand…" but before she could get further Killian interrupted, "it's NOT their fault. I did this to myself and everyone else." Positioned between Milah and Henry, Killian stood his ground but could not understand Milah's response to adult Emma and Henry. Regina defended Killian while trying to explain what happened in a general sense. While Milah seemed to be calmer, young Emma kept squirming and fighting in Killian's arm.

Unsure what he could really do to comfort young Emma and hurt that she was distress and fighting with him, Killian tried to keep her and little Britney close and safe. Snow and David were at his side also trying to calm down their young daughter but she didn't know them or understand what was happening. "Emma, just take a deep breath and please stop fighting with Killian you could get hurt." Ashamed because he knew his hook could cause great harm, Killian loosened his grip. Feeling a change in the man holding her, young Emma stared at him sensing his hurt. Not sure why she felt his pain she concentrated on him and tuned out everyone else. "…you are still young. And your friend is even younger and smaller. You could easily get hurt."

Seeing flashes of herself and/or Britney with Killian, young Emma didn't know what she saw or thought she saw. They were just bits and pieces that she didn't understand or remember but they felt so real. Like memories. Not that that made sense. None of this did. She didn't know anything here. Just that she didn't belong here. Neither did Britney…or Lily. And they had to get out of here. But Killian she looked at him and felt something she just didn't know what that was but she was certain. He was a good man.

Returning to the conversation at hand about Killian hurting her or Britney, young Emma stated with more resolve than she knew she had, "NO HE WON'T. Killian is not going to hurt me. Or Britney. I may be young and small but that does not mean anything. I know he won't hurt us." Cora found this amusing, "That's what you think." With most of them glaring at Cora, "Seriously." "Stop." "Mom." Come on." "Really." "Just stay out of this." Everyone was cut off by young Emma, "NO. I KNOW he won't hurt us. He IS a good man. It doesn't matter what he has done. I don't care that he has a hook for a hand and it could be deadly. He won't use it to hurt us and he didn't always have it. He used to have both hands."

Laughing young Lily said, "Well yeah. It's not like he was born with a hook for a hand." Annoyed young Emma answered, "No, clearly not. That would really hurt. But he had both hands when he was in the king's navy." Unable to see Killian in the kings navy, Neal/Baelfire laughed, "king's navy. No he's a pirate." Sensing that Neal meant this as an insult, young Emma defended, "He is a good man so what if he is a pirate now. He was a lieutenant in the navy before with him" indicating Liam "and Killian taught Britney how to sail. Well let her play sailor." Realizing that young Emma and Britney were the children from the journey to Neverland and that was why they looked familiar, Liam responded, "Yeah. We were. But the king was corrupt and trying to kill his enemies with Dreamshade."

Neal didn't trust Killian and knew about Dreamshade, "so that's how you knew about Neverland. You took Dreamshade to poison people." Liam jumped in cause he realized that Neal was trying to attack his little brother, Killian, "Well yes we went to Neverland for the Dreamshade but I recruited Killian to go with me to retrieve it before I was exposed to it and learned what its true purpose was." Snow remembered when David was exposed to Dreamshade from a poisoned arrow, "that's how you knew about the antidote in the spring water. Your brother was poisoned and used the water." Saddened Killian answered, "Yes. But after learning that leaving Neverland the water kills you when Liam died, I told David before he drank the water." Acknowledging this David said, "Thank you for the warning and the help fortunately we were able to cure the poison in the Dreamshade and still leave the island with the spring water." Looking at the group in front of her adult Emma remembered both journeys, "I remember that."


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors note: not really sure how long I am going to make the rest of this story since I had meant to finish it before this part aired but will try to keep some things canon. ish I will try to wrap it up. although I should note that I am not a fan of Neal or Milah so they may not be so nice here. I don't know._

 **Chapter 21: BJ**

Noticing the look Killian and adult Emma were sharing, Milah agreed, "Of course Killie helped save David from whatever trouble you got him into. He is a good man. At least the kid is right about one thing. Not all of it but whatever. Who's Britney?" Hearing her name again Britney stirred, "Daddy" not wanting to start a fight adult Emma answered, "Yes Britney. David is my 'Daddy' although I usually just call him Dad or David." Yawning Britney looked around at her surroundings. Still in the Underworld that looked like Storybrooke just darker and decaying. Even the woods and the water.

Henry looked at Britney and his mom thinking about the time that they helped him find Violet's horse & could not help asking, "I thought you called her BJ when we were looking for Nicodemus." Adult Emma replied, "Yes Henry. I call her BJ because that is what she said her name was. I assume they're actually her initials." Looking at Britney Henry asked, "Do you prefer BJ or Britney?" while young Emma asked, "I don't know your middle or last name. What's the J for?" fidgeting with her shoeless foot, Britney said, "I usually go by Britney but I don't really care. I will answer both. As for the rest of my name I can't tell you." Understanding because she was just a child in a group of strangers in an even stranger place Henry just said, "That's ok. Either way. Thank you for helping us find Violet's horse." Giggling Britney just sang "Henry and Violet sitting in a tree…"

Adult Emma and Adult Lily laughed before Adult Lily continued, "Seriously the little twerp was the one who stopped me from roasting them. You gotta' be kiddin' me. I knew I should have fried them…" but was interrupted when Adult Emma hit her. Young Lily looked at young Emma and Britney still in Killian's arms muttering, "Talk about Déjà vu. You hit me every time I call Britney a little twerp cause she is such a little brat and loves telling me what I should and should not do. Typical goodie two shoes... who's only wearing one shoe." Glaring young Emma demands, "Shut up, Lily. Britney where's your shoe." And starts looking around. Realizing he still has her shoe Neal says, "I picked it up early but then saw Emma and Henry with Maleficent and forgot about it." Taking the shoe from Neal, Adult Emma walked over to Killian and put Britney's shoe back on for her. Smiling Britney inquired, "Thank you. But are we going to be leaving soon?"

 **Chapter 22: Princess in Underworld**

Adult Emma looked around at everyone who came with her, who joined her and who was already here not really knowing what was wrong. Getting nervous again Killian asked, "Leave. Yes you should. You could. How did you get here. Why are you are. What happened." Knowing that Killian was worried about his family, David answered, "We are all alright. Everyone is alive. We came here to get you. Mr. Gold opened the portal since he is the 'dark one' again." Feeling a rush of emotions [relief-Emma is already, Henry is ok, they are all alive; grateful – they came here for him; guilty- they're here because of him; confused-why are they all here, Lily, Maleficent, young Lily, young Emma and Britney, Mr. Gold…Angry-he is the dark one again he did something to betray them; hatred-he is the crocodile and will do something horrible] all Killian could say was "WHY"

Henry answered first, "We couldn't let you go." David input "We had to try to save you. You saved us." Robin continued, "It was the right thing to do." Regina agreed, "Heroes don't walk away when they can help." Even Maleficent commented, "You are not a villain. Not really." Snow looked at her daughter and the others before finishing, "It is what families do." Both Neal and Killian questioned, "Family?" but before either could say more, adult Lily stated, "I only came cause I thought it would be entertaining to see your princess follow you to the underworld to save you." Milah snarled, "Princess, what Princess?" Starting to answer, Adult Emma, "I lo.." but Killian questioningly answered at the same time, "Emma"

Young Emma answered, "what I just followed Britney…but seriously Underworld and Princess don't go together." Vehemently agreeing, young Lily continued, "yeah underworld is more like mythology with gods and princesses are fairy tales. Damsels in distress" Laughing adult Emma agreed, "Well I AM NOT your typical princess." Young Emma questioned, "but you don't look like a princess… it's just that princesses are more royal with sweetness and everything. They sing, dance, hang out with animals, wear dresses, and typically rely on princes to save them so yeah not the type to go to the underworld." Trying not to laugh adult Emma answered, "Or at least that's how they were most commonly published in books and movies by Disney and everyone else but Princess can also be strong and brave and fight for what they believe in or who they love."

Nearby you could hear, "Princesses don't belong in the underworld. Especially the living. Who should leave. Try to leave while you can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 23: Hercules**

Turning to the source of the warning the group found a young brunette woman with sad blue eyes. When they tried to talk to her she pulled away saying, "you don't belong here. You should leave. Leave me." Of course, they didn't listen and pushed for more information while trying to save her. Megara was her name she was killed and kept prisoner here. Britney was calling her Meg when she tried to persuade Megara to leave with them. While it took awhile the group was able to get her to accompany them. Although she didn't think it would do any good she did hope a little more. And hope was not considered a good thing here.

In fact Hades hated it. Hades was the "king of the Underworld." He ruled it as a God and when residents hoped the Underworld reflected it. Hope meant they were more likely to leave. To ensure their continued residency Hades worked with those from the Underworld and even found ways to use the guests to his realm.

However, utilizing those around him made for more trouble. Because using his three headed pet Cerberus to do his dirty work back fired. For when Cerberus attacked Meg, Snow White and the others, his nephew Hercules interceded. Hercules was his brother Zeus's half human son. Because of his human mother Hercules had to complete Twelve Labors to join his father on Mount Olympus. In life he failed to complete the twelfth task of defeating Cerberus. After killing Hercules and sending him to the Underworld Cerberus killed Megara whom Hercules was protecting. This time in the Underworld with Meg and Snow's help Hercules was able to defeat Cerberus and save Meg and his friends. Upon completing this Hercules and Megara completed their unfinished business and were able to leave the Underworld for Mount Olympus together.

Snow White enjoyed helping her friend and David liked that Hercules had found someone to spend forever with. Young Lily grumbled to young Emma and Britney, "I thought he finished his tasks on Earth but choose to stay on Earth with Meg instead of going to Mount Olympus." Young Emma just said something negative about love but Britney said, "That's just movies for you. At least Hercules and Meg really get to spend eternity together." Saddened by young Emma's view on love, Killian still staying close to the children couldn't help but try to change her mind, "Britney is right. Love may not always work they way you want it to or think it will but Love is a wonderful thing and Hercules and Meg getting to spend eternity happy together is amazing." Young Emma warmed but still had to argue, "You realize after the movie she dies and he finds another lover and then another and so until he dies."

Adult Emma looks at her younger self still holding Killian's hand and arguing with him. He looked like she had smacked him in the face. Killian was disheartened but had no idea what she was talking about. Even though part of him realized that most relationships he knew were just that. One person leaves and the other finds another. Knowing what Killian was thinking and feeling, adult Emma had to comment, "You realize that again that is another movie, book or television show that makes you believe that." Thinking about it young Emma acknowledged that the truth to her statement but Milah, who was always making herself attached to Killian, questioned, "Ok, seriously what the f*** are you talking about? What's a movie? Teleee…?" Before anyone could say anything, Killian turned glaring at Milah, "Milah, What the bloody hell? Watch your language. There are children present." The children looked at each other while Milah tried not to boil over because she hated the way Killian was treating her. He kept pulling away and was constantly with those damn children. However before she had too much of a chance to voice her opinion, the group was joined by two familiar looking faces.

 **Chapter 24: James**

Behind adult Emma with a sword drawn was David's twin brother James while Cruella DeVil drew a gun on Henry, "Well look what we have here." David tried to get them to back off, "Let them go." Drawing the attention to her, Regina screamed, "NO!" causing Cruella to cackle, "So you are still playing both sides. You don't even know what you want. But I do." Expecting the comments, Regina quickly exclaimed, "No, I know what I want. I want you to get away from my son and Emma. Away from the edge. That is the River of Lost Souls if they touch the water it will kill them." Robin had an arrow drawn and ready to fire, but Maleficent warned, "Be careful. Magic works differently here. It doesn't matter what kind." Worried for her daughter Snow White threatened, "You are a dead man." Dragging adult Emma closer to the water's edge, James to laugh, "Yes your husband stole my life; robbed me of my future and my kingdom. Just like I am going to do with your gorgeous daughter."

Blood boiling Killian couldn't just stand there as James had one arm wrapped around adult Emma's midsection and the other near her neck with the sword at her throat so she couldn't move. Plus he was looked like he was (or about to) nibbling her ear and he was definitely looking down her blouse. Approaching the pair Killian growled, "Get your filthy paws off her." Noticing that her lover was getting too close to adult Emma, Cruella scowled at him and shared a few choice words making it impossible for young Emma not to comment, "You'll lose. You are outnumbered." As she also approached James. Fearing for the girl and the woman, Killian demanded, "Stay behind me Emma." And pulled young Emma back before returning his attention towards adult Emma and James. Just in time…

When the adults were distracted, Britney borrowed one of Killian's daggers since he still had his sword. Slipping over towards adult Emma and James, was not too hard for Britney since she was so small and quick. Before anyone even noticed, Britney was able to slice James' leg with Killian's sword causing him to lose his balance and fall back over the dock. Along with James' pulling, the change in momentum and equilibrium caused adult Emma and Britney to teeter over the edge. Instinctively adult Emma grabbed Britney, when she went over the edge seconds before her. Hearing Regina's warning 'if they touch the water it will kill them' in her head, Emma could only shield the girl before they hit the water.

Just before they touched the water's surface something pulled her back. Back to him. Wrapping adult Emma in his arms as tight as he could, Killian glanced around for Henry. David had forcibly taken the gun from Cruella while she was distracted and got Henry safely away from her. She was leaving before they could handle her. Relieved that his family was safe, Killian went to kiss adult Emma not caring what everyone else thought or what needed to be done, but stopped abruptly when he heard her softly whimper in pain as she looked around at the others.

Adult Emma held Killian and Britney for dear life as she checked that Henry and the rest of her family were alright. "Love, Are you alright?...Emma…are you ok, Love?" was all she heard to bring her back to reality. Killian. Realizing he was talking to her she focused, "I'm …fine." It was a lie and he knew it. He did not have to have her superpower to tell there was something wrong. Young Emma did too, "That's a lie." Annoyed that she was ratting on herself, adult Emma explained, "Well, I will be. It's not that bad." But even that was partially a lie because she didn't know. Her inner thigh and chest hurt but she had not looked to see why. She figured it was just science. When James fell he cut her chest.

Worried for her friend or as close to a friend as she had, adult Lily questioned, "What's not that bad?" not expecting Britney to be the one to answer, "You're bleeding." Putting her at arm's length to inspect her Killian saw the blood on her shirt under her red leather jacket. While adult Emma insisted that she would be fine, young Britney panicked, "…ma…ma, I …I was…I just…wanted to." Although the young girl was starting to cry, young Emma couldn't just stand there, "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse." At this adult Emma knelt down to Britney's level, "She right. You could have been hurt. I appreciate the help but…" What adult Emma didn't expect was for Britney to cut her off in tears, "but I hurt you. Your leg. I just. I had to… I am so…sorry…Emma…ma."

At this the others looked at her leg. Her inner thigh was cut pretty deep by the look of it. They tried to comment on it but adult Emma ignored them needing to get her point across, "Britney. It's ok. Look at me. It hurts. Yes but I will be fine. It is not your fault. You were just trying to help. Thank you but I need you to promise me. Promise me to stay away from danger. Don't walk towards it. Britney, he could have really hurt you. James would have killed you. Do you understand me?" Nodding yes, Britney hugged adult Emma sad but calming down as adult Emma embraced her, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

Cora noted, "while this seems so…touching and these children are…here. We still should get inside somewhere. Others may come." Hating to agree with her mother Regina continued, "not that I like it but she has a point. Cruella could come back or someone else. We should move inside." Snow insisted, "yes somewhere safe. Where Emma could get medical attention." With that Killian scooped adult Emma up in his arms to carry her wherever they were headed not giving her the chance to argue that she was fine or could do it on her own. Scooting young Emma and Britney in front of him, Killian said, "We are ready. Where should we go." With that they headed towards the loft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 25: Alone**

Once they arrived at the loft, Killian carried adult Emma to her old bed so he could attend to her wounds. Neal came in to help while Killian was getting supplies. Disgusted adult Emma pulled away, "Don't touch me." With her parents … and his parents coming through the threshold Neal didn't argue, but Milah did when Killian came back dropping the supplies nearby. She wanted Killian's attention and didn't like the way adult Emma was behaving towards Baelfire. The problem with this was that Killian refused to leave adult Emma's side. It was Regina who accepted this and pushed, "Why don't we give Emma and Killian some space so she can get patched up?" Sensing there may be a fight if they didn't everyone left them alone.

Alone for the first time since they arrived in this Underworld, Killian was surprised, when he turned to adult Emma, who was taking her pants off. Turning red Killian initially thought this was not what their reunion was supposed to look like but when she stumbled back onto the bed he realized it was her leg. She was undressing so he could tend to her injuries. While he was trying to take care of her, she kept asking, "Are you alright?... I am so sorry. … I shouldn't have… I just couldn't…I …. Are you hurt? I hurt you." Calming her Killian said, "No. I am alright. You had to. I am the one that messed up. I put everyone in jeopardy. I could have killed our family… I mean your…" but was cut off when adult Emma kissed him. Kissing her back with everything he had.

That was the final straw. Milah watched on as Killian tended to her leg and her chest. Clearly feeling something. Even stayed quiet when he took off his shirt. Held her hand near his heart and nearly whispered to her. She couldn't hear him talking to adult Emma but she could definitely see him kiss her. Hell she could hear hushed moaning noises when Rumplestiltskin told her, "You shouldn't spy on them. You may not like what you find." With the others nearby she knew it wasn't the time, so she just walked away. When everyone was busy with god knows what, Milah slipped out of the loft unnoticed to go make new friends.

 **Chapter 26: Evening Plans**

Adult Emma and Killian were still partaking in their heated make-out session when Liam entered, "Hey, dinner's ready. Oh… Ah… When you're ready." Getting off the bed Killian offered, "I could just grab us something." Liking the thought of dinner in bed with him adult Emma sunk back frustrated, "No. I mean yes I would but I think I should go out there too. Just let me find something to wear." This was harder than she thought because she wanted to cover her injuries and didn't have a lot of clothes here. She wanted wear something loose that didn't cause more pain and needing it to be family appropriate as to not cause a stir; with that in mind she ruled out most of her clothing. Finding her white dress from her first real date with Killian she felt warm and fuzzy. It met the criteria and had meaning to her so she put it on over a slip she didn't even know she had so as to lessen the chances of ruining it.

Eating dinner the group discussed their options and possible ways of leaving. But also the possibility of helping those here. The trouble was that they were stuck here, at least for the time being. It didn't help that Killian was technically dead and it seemed there were other forces, like Hades, at work here trying to prevent their departure. Quite the opposite for some, he wanted to insure continued stay but also didn't like them causing such trouble for him and his residence. He didn't like it when people solved their unfinished business and left his underworld. It's why he worked with allies he found particularly useful, who he could control.

At dinner it was not hard to figure out that the loft was really too small for all these people. Their group had grown really large: adult Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, Snow White, David, adult Lily, Maleficent, Rumplestiltskin, young Emma, young Lily, Britney, Cora, Liam, Brennan, Neal and Milah who had left. While there seemed to be some disagreement about her absence, no one left to find her. Killian stayed with adult Emma and the children, while Neal stayed with his father. Henry thought they should go to either Regina's or adult Emma's house but with the late hour and children asleep on Killian. They elected to stay put for the evening and look at both places tomorrow since they didn't know what either held.

Needing to establish some sort of order they decided their sleeping arrangements. With only two beds, two chairs and a pull out couch, they tried to be fair. Most agreed that since adult Emma was injured she should get her old bed. David said he would stay in the living room so Snow and the others could use the other bed. Adult Emma was concerned for the children so they stayed in her bed. Since adult Lily didn't want to let young Lily out of her sight she went to adult Emma's too. Although Maleficent wanted to be with her daughter, she stayed in the other bed with Snow White and Regina, who didn't want to be near Cora. With the other women in the two beds, Cora took one of the chairs while she was there; Henry took the other. Trying to be accommodating to their guest Liam and Brennan were on the pull out couch with Killian initially, with everyone else on the floor with pillows and blankets.

 **Chapter 27: Morning Surprises**

When morning came there were a few surprises. Rumplestiltskin, Cora, and Killian were not in the living room. Regina commented, "Why does it not surprise me that my mother and Rumplestiltskin have disappeared." Only to have Snow White say, "I am surprised Killian left." Waking up Henry said, "We should go look for him." But Neal said, "He probably just went after my mother." Looking around at each other nobody really knew what they should say or do. Because they came here for Killian and didn't expect to find everyone else. But Milah was his first love. Neal's mother, Henry's grandmother and Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife. How did Emma fit into all of this. Cause this relationship was clearly complicated.

Not even thinking about his complicated past and present, Killian stayed with adult Emma and the others after he carried her and the kids to bed. Sitting on the nightstand initially, he tried to wait for adult Emma to fall asleep but he kept nodding off against the wall and adult Emma kept trying to check on him. Annoyed adult Lily had said, "Seriously if you two keep it up no one is going to sleep. Just get in bed and shut up." When he didn't move she continued, "I won't bite if you behave. There's plenty of room and you clearly want to. So just get in but no hanky panky." Getting into the bed, Killian had asked, "what's hanka… what?" Laughing adult Emma clarified, "hanky panky. And just keep your clothes on." Giving her a 'you're kidding me' look, Killian commented, "You're joking right. There are children present. One of which is each of you. Besides you're the one that is only wearing her underwear." Wanting some sleeping adult Lily had finished, "Well I should hope you're not wearing her underwear… I said behave. So just shut up and go to bed…good night."

Waking up in not only Killian's arms, adult Emma found Britney holding onto her too. Kissing them both, adult Emma asked Killian to get up so she could get out of bed, but when she went to get up she found Britney's hand caught in her dressing. Trying not to wake the others Emma undid the bandages on her chest only to find that there wasn't even a scar. Noticing this too, Killian was happy she was alright but adult Emma didn't believe it, "I never heal that fast. It's like it never happened." Killian thought it was her magic but she argued, "My magic hasn't worked down here. And I didn't do anything. I tried a bit on the docks but nothing." As adult Emma unwrapped the top of her leg, Killian suggested, "maybe it just takes time to …" but stopped when her upper thigh was still gashed.

As Britney stirred, adult Emma thought aloud, "It's her. I didn't do it myself she did. Britney's magic. It's the only thing that makes sense." Hearing them Britney scrunched into a ball not sure how they would take her being magical or the truth about who she was. Seeing the movement, adult Emma just could not stop herself she had to wake her up. She wanted answers. Asking whatever questions popped into her head and there were a few. All Britney could say was, "I … I…am ….I'm sorry… ma…ma…I … didn't …mean… I should…" before Snow White came into talk to adult Emma about Killian, "Killian!?" Giving Britney the time to run off.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: So I know that this chapter is quick. I probably should have gone into more detail especially with chapter 29 but I really wanted to wrap up some of the story and hadn't planned to have all of them in it to begin with. Was trying to keep some things canon. (I know I didn't with Rumplestiltskin/Milah and Emma saving Killian – I loved when she saved him, laughed when rumple basically told Milah that Emma wins. ) plus I was getting too many characters to keep track of._

 _Andria: thank you for your continued reviews but it is fine I don't review all of them. I welcome the reviews but when you went back cause you skipped one I kind of felt bad. So just review what you want. The good the bad the comments the questions and everything in between. You are also welcome to message me if you want. So I can answer you better. either way works. here's a list of things i had planned on answering for you. (comment back on or whatever its called)_

 _oh & Emma is fine both are I just thought it could be a glimpse of more. since Emma is the product of true love and Killian/Emma are true love i figured maybe Britney could do more (amplifed Emma's magic) or something but she is young still learning and not trying to freak everyone out. _

_make out-yeah well i love captain swan and want some more scenes of them together (romance without all violence or threats) as a family cause i think he loves her family because of her._

 _milah-i thought she wouldn't like killian with someone else i kind of viewed her as someone who liked having as many men as possible all to her self. i don't know. but i figured she had potential to be problematic for our favorite couple although i went more with canon ish. i don't know just the whole unfinished business instead of teaming up with the bad guys/girls to create chaos_

 **Chapter 28: New Guests**

Not waiting for anyone to comment or question their co-ed sleeping habits, Emma and Killian ran after Britney. Damn that girl was quick. Even with the rest of the group, well most of them, aiding in finding the child it still took hours. When they finally found her she was on the docks with Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Zelena, her baby boy, a man named Gaston, Milah, and Regina's father Henry (Senior) who was trying to break up a fight. From what Britney understood and tried to explain was that Zelena had tried to get her baby from the fairies when Belle was helping out only to have a portal vortex open and bring the three of them to the Underworld. Because they knew Zelena to be dangerous, Robin had been keeping their baby away from her with the help of the fairies. Naturally Belle and Zelena were fighting, when Gaston stepped in to help Belle despite Milah's protest, followed shortly by Rumplestiltskin's arrival. Then the guys started fighting because Rumplestiltskin 'stole' Belle from Gaston and killed him when he tried to fight for her.

Britney was telling Belle, "You should be careful. It's not good to fight. Right now." Rumplestiltskin had agreed with Britney, "She is right. You should not be fighting. It's not healthy." Gaston was telling him, "You have no right to tell her what to do. And you do you think you are. Not fighting. That's a joke. You just cheat and use magic to get whatever you want." But this just made things worse. Gaston had been conversing with Hades and was out for blood. He wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin but Belle didn't want them fighting. She was trying to get him to not just his magic for evil or darkness. He was trying to respect her wishes at least more when she was there to witness his failure to her. Henry Sr. tried to get everyone to stop fighting if at the very least, "You can hurt the children."

Belle and Zelena were now just arguing but Gaston and Rumplestiltskin kept fighting. None of the others had any luck stopping the men from their 'til death' match. When they weren't attempting to stop the fighting, Regina checked on Zelena while Neal checked on Belle. Robin took his son to keep away from Zelena and the fight. He still had not even named the baby yet. The baby and Britney were in danger. Gaston was getting more aggressive and using poisoned arrows from Hades. Fighting without magic Rumplestiltskin was not used to and he hated because he was not so easily the winner. In fact there were times when he could lose. While Neal and the others tried to help they were prevented from interfering and Belle in fact killed Gaston saving Rumplestiltskin.

While this help Rumplestiltskin it also hurt him. Him and Belle. A long time ago before he became the dark one he made a deal with a magic man, Fendrake to receive the anti-venom to save snake-bitten Baelfire from the poison in exchange for his second-borne. Even though as the dark one he killed the magic man, Fendrake transferred the deal to Hades and Belle was pregnant with his second-borne. Hades had offered to void the contract if Rumplestiltskin or Gaston killed each other. Since Belle did this didn't work and they had to find another way to get out of the deal.

While they were discussing this, they couldn't help but talk about some other fathers present. Robin was worried about his new baby and son Roland back in Storybrooke. But all they could come up with was to keep Zelena under watchful eye and take turns looking after the children. While Snow White and David were worried about baby Neal, they also worried about Emma and were trying to include young Emma, young Lily and Britney in the children to look after. Brennan tried to talk to Killian even noting, "You look like a natural father with Britney. I am sorry I was not …" but Killian cut him off, "I don't want to talk about this." Generally, Brennan tried to be considerate with Liam and Killian, but he found Killian extremely distance especially with young Emma, Britney, Henry and adult Emma to distract him. He always seemed to have one of them in his arms. He was still carrying Britney around since they found her on the docks.

 **Chapter 29: Complete**

Trying to find a solution to their problems, they were talking about their histories. Adult Emma and Killian had kept quiet about Britney possibly having powers, because she seemed too nervous and had bolted before. Plus it was just a feeling and they didn't know the extent of her powers. But discussing their pasts to find options for the future, brought to light other perspectives and memories. Henry Sr. remembered when Britney and young Emma showed up at their place after a horseback incident with Regina and Snow White as a child, looking for some place call 'New York'. This made the others reflect on their own memories of this time.

As questions arose about the reality of Britney, more memories were brought to light. Snow White, Regina, Cora, Neal, Liam and Killian all had separate memories to share. Prompting not only more questions but also more openness amongst broken families. Regina and Zelena were growing closer and even letting go of some of their hurt and anger towards Cora. Henry Sr. even forgave Cora and was just happy that his daughter was doing well and happy. Additionally true for Milah and Baelfire. Milah even acknowledged Killian's love for Emma and Henry, noting that she wanted him to be happy too. Since Liam had already forgiven Brennan and Killian was trying to be better and loved the life he had now, Killian even accepted his father's apologizes and chose to learn from his past. Letting go and completing their unfinished business with their loved ones allowed for Cora, Henry Sr, Milah, Neal and Brennan to move on from the Underworld.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: this chapter is short again but since I just breezed through the last chapter everyone (the dead in our group)leaving the underworld and moving on I wanted to comment on how I thought everyone would feel. since they are all connected i tried to touch a bit on everyone you left and how it related to at least one of our main characters. I know this is probably bias. But this is just what I wanted/thought. being a huge emma/killian fan. captain swan forever._

 _Andria: thank you again for the continued reviews. the shout out is no problem. you are really the only one leaving any comment/review and i love the feedback. i hope reading them out of order wasn't too confusing for you. at this point i have kind of just waited to see that you left a new review so i can answer you and post next chapter. if not then just a few days although its not necessary._

 _and obviously there is great potential with the characters. even those i "killed off" but there are just too many and i wanted to do some of it to canon sort of. although i was really tempted to have cora, or milah (or the others) cause more trouble for the group. but i guess i am better at building up the drama than actually writing the conflict. i don't know. but i did like the idea of killian protecting emma (adult/young) or britney (not that he realizes its his daughter yet) at all costs even if that meant he had to kill someone he once loved like milah (or his brother... maybe father again) this just seemed to mean and since i thought neal was her unfinished business (killian too probably but whatever) i had her die a more postive death like they did with liam accepting the killian/emma relationship was best. and yes they will all go home soon. just a bit of fun first._

 **Chapter 30: Emotions**

Their departure caused mixed emotions for most of the group. While most of them were happy to see Cora and Henry Sr. go it was for different reasons. Cora was extremely cruel to most people but Henry Sr. was supportive and kind. He was just not very authoritative when it came to Cora, so he missed out on a lot of things. Fortunately he was able to see his family again and meet his grandson/great-great grandson Henry before he moved on. Cora was able to bridge a gap between her daughters and herself. Much like Brennan had with Killian and Liam.

This however confused Killian, his father had moved on but his brother stayed behind. Why? And why was he conflicted about Milah. He loved her yes but he accepted that she was gone and loved someone else. Emma meant everything to him, but it was weird how young Emma and Britney had been in his life before. He was drawn to both of them before he even met Milah, who he originally didn't think much of. She was just like any other woman so he defended her and even befriended her. It didn't matter that she was crude before but when it was directed at those he loved, he couldn't stand for it. Never had he imagined that they would ever cross paths. She was dead and he never thought he would let her murder go but Emma was … she just was… he loved beyond believe. Milah had been offensive towards not only adult Emma but young Emma and Britney. Britney he could not explain. He was drawn to her and had yet to figure out why; unlike young Emma. Clearly it was because what Emma would mean to him. Maybe Milah sensed it too and that was why she behaved the way she did. He didn't know; just regretted being initially distant and hostile.

Similarly, adult Emma seemed to be torn about Neal/Baelfire. While he seemed fine with moving on, because his family was safe and he had made amends with his parents, he was still family. Baelfire to most of the others that had known him before he ran away from the Enchanted Forest, and Neal to those who didn't. even though they had a complicated past, Neal was Henry's father and for Henry she would always be grateful. He was the first person she ever thought she loved but he had hurt her in ways unimaginable. Sent her to prison for his crime while pregnant with their child. She was just a child and he was a grown man. A criminal. But he was kind to her and said he wanted to be with her, until he found out who she was and never gave her a chance. He still didn't when she grew up, he would not believe her. Although he did try to be a good father to Henry. He did do right by saving them in the end. But it is when she losses him she thinks about them.

Like when they went to Neverland to save Henry, they found Neal. She had been sad to lose him. She had never truly got over him or been given closure. It was during this rescue that Killian expressed his feelings for her, resulting in a competition between the two. Feeling that Henry needed his father, Killian backed off but she was still attracted to him. Neal and her never got back together but she worked through her feelings and had closure. not that this closure between the two made Neal happy she was with Killian. But after some time in the Underworld with Killian, Neal could not deny that Killian loved Emma and Henry. He even cared a great deal for the children.

The history with young Emma and Britney was enlightening but also disturbing. From Neal's own account, he stole those watches while flirting with the sales clerk before young Emma and Britney tried to bust him for stealing the jewelry from the last place. Chasing him got young Emma and Britney shot. He even acknowledged that he heard the police threaten to shot with the girls in the line of fire but he just stole the yellow voltswagen bug and left. It was not much later that he met seventeen year old Emma. It didn't take long for her to get pregnant and him to find out who she was and abandon her. This didn't seem to sit well with any of those in the group. But everyone still had some mixed feelings lingering in the Underworld. Besides the guilt and grief over lost loved ones there was a sense of joy. That they had moved on after death. That there was a future with love for those alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 31: Traitor**

However there was still conflict. Zelena was building a relationship with Hades. He was not the most trustworthy. They had a history but nobody believed he could be good. Young Emma and young Lily kept referencing ways in which was bad but they only knew information from books, movies and television media. So Hades argued his 'goodness' and tried to persuade everyone that he was on their side. They didn't all believe him so he used his mole on the inside.

As they looked for ways to defeat Hades they learned the answer may be in one of the story books, like Henry's. Young Emma didn't understand why this book was different than any of the others young Lily and herself kept trying to tell them about. Then again she knew Britney had seen stories, but she didn't comment on them. She stayed relatively quiet, just kept clinging onto young Emma, adult Emma or Killian. Figuring that it was because she was scared, young Emma didn't blame her. This place was kind of weird and creepy. It may no longer be decaying but it was not welcoming. And she wanted to go home. It didn't matter that home was an orphanage. She didn't want to be in this place.

It was so weird. Yeah she could ignore that there was an adult with her name. And similar characteristics. But the way everyone behaved towards her. And young Lily there was an adult version of her too. Young Lily kept saying it must be them as adults. Because they were together and still friends. But young Emma could not believe this. It was impossible. Wasn't it. And they didn't really seem like friends to her. So she just brushed it off as weird coincidence and common names. And weird names. Snow White. Seriously someone must have really loved their Disney Princesses. This whole thing was practically a movie.

At a sorcerer's mansion looking for this book things got more complicated. Britney was still attached to adult Emma, clinging to her leg. Conflicted Killian carried young Emma so she was not alone and he knew she was safe. They should not have the children with them but couldn't just leave them unattended and they wanted to come with. So they helped in the search. The mansion was large so they split into smaller groups. Most of 2-4 people depending on who was involved. However some were smaller. Such that, Young Lily had been with adult Lily and Maleficent before got annoyed with the older pair and left to look around for another group. She was by herself when she came across Liam by himself in the study.

As young Lily approached Liam she saw him tear some pages out, so she stopped. But when Liam went to throw the pages in the fire, young Lily confronted him. He was trying to shut her up when adult Emma walked in with Britney. Adult Emma sensed something was off, but Britney saw the book, "Is that it? That the storybook." Smiling nervously, Liam replied, "Yeah. I think so. I just found it. Was going to…" but young Lily cut him off, "He tore pages out to burn them." Before anyone could say anything, Killian walked in with young Emma, saying "you found it." Immediately, young Lily argued, "He tore pages out to throw in the fire." Liam insisted, "She doesn't know what she is talking about. I just found it clearly the child is mistaken."

Naturally Killian believed his older brother. Looking at the book, adult Emma confirmed, "There are missing pages. The pages that are here don't look like they could be of any use." Killian could hear the doubt on Liam in her tone but he just got his older brother back and didn't believe it, "But that doesn't mean Liam tore them out." Young Lily argued, "But I saw him tear them out." So Killian continued, "Love, he didn't do tear the pages out. Why would he? Lily must be lying again." Adult Emma didn't know what to believe, she didn't trust Liam but Lily was not the most reliable source. It didn't help that there were pages conveniently missing that could have been of use.

With some of the others approaching, Killian could not just stand there. He didn't want to fight with adult Emma so he walked away. Heading towards the door Killian's heart was pounding. Needing to look at anything but the impending fight, Killian glanced at the fire wondering about the possibilities. Not allowing himself to think about this too much, Killian welcomed the distraction. Trying to see if the pages were in the fire, Britney stood at fire's edge and reached out to find evidence. Terrified Killian thought he was having a heart attack; he reached out and grabbed the little girl before walking out of the room.

Adult Emma went after him. She didn't know what she should say so just explained her thoughts and feelings. Acknowledging, "I could be wrong my radar could be like other magic and work differently here. So I will apologize to Liam if you want me to. I just have this feeling that he is not the brother you remember and he is hiding something." Knowing she was only offering for him, Killian felt guilty wanting her to. But he wanted his brother and Emma to get along. So Emma left to go find Liam and apologize, while Killian stayed behind with Britney. The child seemed sleepy but she kept talking to Killian until he realized he needed to apologize to adult Emma and trust her insight.

Following orders, Liam was at the well disposing of the pages from the storybook when adult Emma walked up, "Hey, Liam. I am so…" but she changed seeing him throw out the pages, "Lily was telling the truth. You tore out the pages. Why? They can help us. You are going to break Killian's heart." At that Liam shoved adult Emma against the well, "You are the one breaking his heart. You act all high and mighty when you…" Liam was stopped short when Killian pulled him away from adult Emma, "Killian, she …" Glaring at his brother Killian punched him for man handling Emma, "She what?...Love are you alright?" conflicted what she was supposed to do she never wanted Killian to lose his brother because of her, adult Emma stayed quiet until he prompted her again and threatened Liam, "I am fine. It's just that. I saw him throw the pages down the well." Although Liam tried to deny it, his hands were blackened from the ink on the book's pagesThe trio were arguing when Britney stirred, "…ma…ma, da…Killian, …ma…ma…Hook" Finally getting their attention Britney pointed to the group of dead sailors approaching them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: ok so i know the chapters a bit short (32) again but i thought it would break the chapter better here. you know the standard wrap things up or cliffhanger scenario. while i tried to keep this canon ish. i don't know. liam was a 'good guy' but also a 'bad guy' and that is fine. who isn't in this show. everyone can have good reasons for doing something bad or be a good person who has done bad things. its just liam seems to get into trouble a lot and did some ethically and morally quesionable things. but that is for good drama so alas he comes around. the last part of_ _this was just for fun. but no i didn't pick sides. i am too biased for that. you can pick a pair/team if you would like but it isn't really important. although i am curious to hear what everyone thinks so maybe leave a review or message what you think._

 _as for the 'pit' i was not entirely sure what i should call this and was not really biggest fan of liam (how could he not like emma...ok he came around in the end but whatever) so i didn't go into too much detail but if you watched the show you what i am talking about where they move on from the underworld either to die another horrible death or pass on to a better place._

 _Andria: i am not sure if you read the last chapter since you didn't leave a review but thought i should warn you here. i did post a chapter 2/4 and am posting this 2/7 late evening so stop and go back if you have to. it doesn't hurt to check i know last time you did skip a chapter and go back to leave the review since you hadn't read it yet. i checked for any messages or reviews but didn't see any new ones and had this done before so thought i would just post and warn you. since i had been using your reviews as a timeline when to post new chapter. the story is done i have one more chapter to post after this one. did you have a preference as to when._

 _also this should answer a previous question/comment a bit at least it finishes what i had already noted/started cause i really like the potential that she holds. if you have any ideas as for ablities/powers or anything else like that please feel free to share them._

 **Chapter 32: Healing**

Killian recognized the dead sailors as their crew before him and Liam joined the king's navy. Considering that they died because of a decision Liam made, Killian didn't blame them for calling him 'murderer'. But it did bother him that the crew took adult Emma and Britney with them when the crew abducted the brothers. Emma's family followed after them but the group had brought them to the lava pit where the others had moved on from the Underworld. Snow White and David tried to get them away from their family, but the crew had other ideas. They didn't want to hurt anyone but Killian and Liam.

The problem was that Killian still had the child in his arms, so they removed her. Britney cried, "No…" but young Emma had gotten her safely away from the cliffs edge, and was not letting her back near it. With the child out of the way the crew tried to take Killian and Liam down, off the cliff. Trying to pull them down they caught adult Emma as well. She refused, "I won't let you hurt him. I don't care what he did." Killian defended, "I didn't do anything. Our ship just went down. But Liam got me to shore." The crew enlightened everyone that Liam made a deal with Hades in exchange for their lives he got the jewel of the ocean and set the course of the ship so that it would kill everyone but Liam and Killian.

Hurt by his actions but still protective, Killian tried to stop the crew from harming Liam. To Liam's surprise, adult Emma stayed at Killian's side and protected him because she loved Killian. Acknowledging this Liam said, "Killian, listen to me brother, leave with Emma and never let her go. She loves you and is just trying to do what is best for you." Nodding his agreement, Killian looked over to adult Emma smiling, "I know, mate. I love her too." But when he turned back Liam was at the edge. trying to save his older brother Killian grabbed his hand before he plunged into the fiery lava below.

Accepting his guilt and ready to face the consequence, Liam told Killian, "I'm proud of the hero you've become. I need to do this now when could not before. I love you." Letting go, Liam fell and the scene below him changed to blue water and he landed in a boat with his old crew heading to Olympus. Sensing his lose, adult Emma held onto Killian to stabilize him and remind him she was there for him. Kissing her quickly he looked down to find, Britney clinging to him and adult Emma. One arm wrapped around one of their legs. Stroking Britney's hair, he knew it was time to go, "Shall we, my ladies."

Reinforced in their drive to go home. Together. They left the pit. As they walked back to the loft, everyone checked on Killian. He insisted he was alright. And ready to go home with Emma. Kissing her again. Before she laughed. Checking his breathe Killian asked, "what?" apologizing Emma explained, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was laughing at you. I was just laughing at us. Kissing during a three-leg race." Snow White asked, "Race" Regina asked, "Who" while Maleficent asked, "three-leg". Fielding the questions for he, adult Lily clarified, "What Emma was saying is that with Britney wrapped around their legs they have to walk together as one with three legs instead of two individuals with two legs each. Generally speaking this is done as some sort of competition to find which pair is the fastest when attached to one another. They are not actually racing anyone at the moment."

Hearing the unsaid challenge, Robin offered, "I have extra rope." annoyed Rumplestiltskin inquired, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Henry explained, "He wants to race" while Belle continued, "To lighten the mood and have fun." Grabbing onto young Emma, young Lily said, "We're in." As the others started pairing off: Robin/Regina & Snow White/David, Killian questioned, "Is this really a good idea? With Emma's leg?" But as he gently pulled Britney off, adult Emma lifted her dress a little to unwrap her leg and check how bad it looked and found it completely healed. Snow White expressed her relieve as Britney wrapped her arm back around adult Emma's leg.

Looking at Killian, adult Emma told him without words that she still thought it was Britney. This time adult Emma pulled Britney off her and Killian, but before she could ask anything, Henry did, "So BJ…Britney would you like to be my partner for the three leg race?" Glancing at the others, Henry continued "are we going to have this race?" Seeing the need for some fun and games, adult Emma wrapped a rope around her and Killian, "Your On." Belle even got Rumplestiltskin to race with her while adult Lily wrapped a rope around her and Maleficent laughed, "You're going down."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: ok this is the last chapter. hope everyone has enjoyed it. this is a bit quick but i thought it would be fun to touch on other areas. i didn't get into a lot of detail about Hades death or evil plans. he so was not helping._

 _the ~ lines are a break in time or place_

 _Andria: I saw the review after i posted. i guess it took 2 days to post publically to story. i am not sure but even your newest review just showed up today 2/10 and it says its from 2/8 so i guess i could have posted this sooner have just been checking for your review so i can talk to you. as for the weird format i fixed it i think it is because the word document had editing comments on the side to remind me to leave author's note. i don't know but i deleted comment and it worked fine when i reloaded it. thank you for the heads up and staying with me until the end (of season 5) the story. this is the last chapter._

 _question for you (anyone that wants to comment/review) since i have not actually said an age-how old do you think Britney is? should be? i seem to keep changing my mind. for her exact age at this point._

 **Chapter 33: Home**

Since everyone was together and ready to leave the Underworld, Regina tried to split adult Emma's heart so that Killian could live with half her heart and return to Storybrooke, but the spell didn't work. Yes magic was different here but they had cleared the path. Saddened Killian tried to get the others to go home without him because Belle was right he had been dead too long for the spell to work. Cryptically Hades told them about the ambrosia and true love test. Having to try every possibility they went to the library so Killian and adult Emma could take the elevator shaft down to take the test.

With the pair gone, Hades trapped the others in the library and went to meet Zelena and the baby. Unable to get out they realized what Hades had done and could only wonder and worry about the pair below.

Passing the true love test and proving what their relationship really meant, adult Emma and Killian were anguished to find the ambrosia tree that was supposed to allow Killian to leave the Underworld alive was chopped down. Accepting it for what it was Killian got adult Emma back to the elevator shaft and made her leave without him. Devastated adult Emma joined the rest of her family. Furious adult Emma got everyone out of the library and to the portal back to Storybrooke that Hades and Zelena had already taken.

Arriving back in Storybrooke not only was Killian not there but adult Lily questioned, "Where are the children?" Knowing that adult Emma was the last to cross the portal and she watched as young Emma, young Lily and Britney went through she didn't know what happened to them the only answer she could come up with was that they must have went back to their own time period. Guilty adult Emma knew she should try to find out but she was to heartbroken by the loss of Killian and angry at Hades that all she could think about was defeating him once and for all.

Back at the bus stop, young Lily helped young Emma up off the ground asking, "Are you alright? What happened?" Confused because something felt off, young Emma looked around finding her bags. Realizing she was running away because Lily screwed everything up, young Emma screamed at her, "Leave me alone. It's your fault I don't have a family. You're not my friend. Friends don't hurt each other the way you destroyed me." Although young Lily tried to stop her, young Emma walked away and never looked back.

Waking up in her bedroom, Britney looked around panicked. Noticing her terror, her little brother Liam asked, "What's wrong?" Not receiving an answer little Liam went back to playing with her art supplies. Shaking Britney screamed and cried. Running in Henry and Emma were happy to see Britney home safely but worried because of her temperament. Examining her they knew she was not physically hurt so Emma held her tight and tried to soothe her little girl. But all Britney could say (cry) was, "Daddy…Daddy". At his sister's distress and request, Henry left saying, "I'll go get Dad."

Entering the room Killian was questioning Henry, "She's home. Is she alright?" Emma adjusted so Britney could see him, before she jumped out of bed into his arms, "Daddy!" Checking her for any injuries, Killian coed, "There, there. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." Letting them know she was giving them space Emma kissed Killian and Britney, and picked Liam up before grabbing Henry's hand and heading to the kitchen.

Alone with his daughter Killian questioned, "What's wrong Britney?" Staring at him and holding him to see if he was really there, Britney cried, "You…you were…dead…Daddy. I was…there… you stayed…dead…in the …in the Underworld." Remembering his visit to the Underworld Killian confirmed, "I was." Shaking her head no, Britney continued, "but you died…mama … she … I don't know… you told her to… and she tried to save you." Sitting down, Killian nodded, "Yes, I died because I made a really bad choice and she did." Arguing Britney insisted, "But Mama didn't… you went with Mama… to take a test… she said you passed…but you didn't come back with Mama…the Underworld…the Hades guy…he did something…and you couldn't…leave with me and mama. Mama couldn't save you."

Wiping her tears away, Killian soothed, "But she did. No I didn't get to leave with Mama that day. But she did save me. Hades did destroy the tree that was supposed to let me leave with all of you. But he left before everyone else." Settling into his lap, Britney muttered, "He's evil. No good. Pure wickedness." Agreeing Killian continued, "Yes and because he was so horrible I could not let him harm your mother or brother or anyone else so I set out to find ways to destroy him. Since I was still trapped in the Underworld with unfinished business, your Mama had to destroy him so I tried to make her see and understand what needed to be done."

Fidgeting Britney asked, "So Mama killed Hades?" Knowing he probably shouldn't tell his little girl this, Killian subverted, "Well, she defeated Hades with a weapon of his own making. And because I had helped her despite the challenges being in the Underworld with Cruella taking over, Hades's brother Zeus the God of Gods on Mount Olympus brought me back to your mother."

Calmer Britney said, "So he's a good guy…god…I thought god's weren't supposed to interfere in mortal matters." Smiling Killian gloated, "I am just lucky. He knew I was not done yet. I had a life with your mother and your big brother to big. A family waiting for me and grieving when they shouldn't be." Reminded of the rest of their family, Britney bound out of bed, running to the kitchen to tackle her mother, "Mama. I missed you." Looking over at her big brother, Britney continued, "I missed you too Henry…" Sensing her child was bound to say more, Emma interrupted, "We…We all missed you too. I love you baby girl." Snuggling into her mother's arms, Britney repeated, "I love you too, Mama."


End file.
